


Come Live In My Heart And Pay No Rent

by Mags214



Category: Clexa Kru Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangle, Romance, clexa alternate universe, fluffy fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags214/pseuds/Mags214
Summary: Finn and Clarke have been living together for two months, until one day, Clarke's life would change forever when Lexa moves in as a roomer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Clexa fluffy romantic story. Enjoy Kru! :)

"The heart wants what it wants." - Emily Dickinson

***

Chapter 1

"Clarke, this is Lexa Woods. She works for me at the auto shop," Finn Collins said to his girlfriend, Clarke Griffin.

Lexa nodded at Clarke, and extended her hand to the blonde. "Hi, Clarke, nice to meet you." 

Clarke smiled, and shook Lexa's hand softly. "You too, Lexa. Welcome to our abode."

The touch of their hands was electric. Both women noticed, but ignored it.

"Thanks," Lexa answered as she took her hand back. "I hope you won't mind, you know, me renting a room in your home," she added, "my roommate just got married, she moved away and I couldn't afford to pay the rent without her anymore." 

"No worries, Lexa," Finn said, "Right, Clarke?"

Clarke smiled, looked at Finn, then at Lexa. "Yeah, no problem at all." 

***

After helping Lexa bring her luggage and a few boxes from her car, Finn wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, then kissed Clarke on the cheek. "I have to go, Clarke, make sure to take care of Lexa. Okay?"

Clarke nodded and said goodbye to her boyfriend. Lexa thanked him. As soon as he was gone, Clarke looked at Lexa. "Okay, so I'll give you the tour."

Lexa smiled, "I already know where my room is."

"Yes, but that's it. Come with me." Clarke held Lexa's hand and the sparks started again. She pulled her towards the two rooms on the left. She let go of Lexa's hand and said, "On your left," she opened the door, "this is the bathroom, and the next one is the master bedroom."

"Right."

"No, left."

Both women looked at each other, and they laughed. Clarke said, "You meant..."

"Yeah, I meant okay."

"Right."

"No, left."

The two women laughed again. After they calmed down, "Finn never told me you were funny."

"I try my best, especially in front of a beautiful woman like you."

Clarke blushed not noticing the grin on Lexa's face, but decided to continue. "Okay, so this is the linen cabinet. If you need towels, bed sheets, pillow cases-"

"I got it, thanks Clarke."

"And downstairs-"

"The living room, laundry room, garage, and yup, I know where to get milk and bread and peanut butter and jelly in case I get hungry in the middle of the night."

Clarke laughed again, "Uhm, let's see what else?" She looked around, and remembered something. "Oh yeah, the key." She took something from her pants' pocket and handed the key to Lexa. "Here you go."

Lexa accepted the key, "Thank you, Clarke. Don't worry, this is just a temporary thing. As soon as I get a cheaper rent somewhere on my own, I'll move right away."

"Hey, you can stay as here as long as you want. I don't mind really."

"Thanks for the tour. I have to go, 'cause I still have to unpack."

"Do you need any help?"

Lexa wanted Clarke to help, but she thought she just met the girl. Besides, she wouldn't want to let Clarke see her undies.

"No, but thanks anyway. It's not much, so I could handle it."

"Okay, but if you need anything, just let me know, I'll just be in our room." 

Lexa looked at the master bedroom, "Thanks, Clarke." Lexa was about to leave, but she heard Clarke's voice again. "Lexa?" She turned toward the blonde. "Welcome to your new home."

After she thanked Clarke again, Lexa just smiled as she closed the door behind her. She liked Clarke immediately. She was nice, and friendly, not to mention her killer smile was a sight for sore eyes, and Lexa felt comfortable around her. She sighed as she started to unpack her things.

Clarke kept reading the same paragraph on the novel she was reading, so she stopped and bookmarked the page she was on. She couldn't help but think about their new roomer. Finn told her a few things about Lexa, but he didn't tell her she was cute and funny.

She stood up, went beside their bedroom door and listened. She really wanted to help Lexa with unpacking, but she thought maybe she was still shy having just met her boss's girlfriend. Clarke couldn't help but laugh as she remembered their funny conversation earlier, and the way Lexa made her blush. She was sure she and Lexa would make good friends.

***

A few hours later, Lexa emerged from her bedroom with earbuds in her ears, listening to music on her phone. She walked towards the bathroom, and noticed the door ajar, and opened it absentmindedly and got the surprise of her life when she saw Clarke... naked. Both women shouted in unison.

"Oh my God!"

Lexa's mouth was agape. She blushed seeing Clarke in her birthday suit and looked at places she wasn't supposed to, while the blonde grabbed a yellow towel from the bathroom rack as fast as she could and covered herself up. Lexa closed the door immediately.

"I am so sorry Clarke! I, I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry!"

Clarke shouted from the bathroom. "It's okay Lexa!" A few seconds later, Clarke opened the door, the bath towel wrapped neatly around her body, but Lexa still noticed Clarke's bare shoulders where her wet hair dangled on. 

"I'm decent now. Sorry about that. I'm just not used to closing the door, 'cause it's just me and Finn anyway. It's not like you haven't seen a woman's body before, right?"

Lexa forced a nod, but her mind was still on the image of Clarke's naked, wet, sexy body.

"I'm done already. Do you want to use the bathroom? Well, of course you do, that's why you opened the door in the first place."

Lexa still stood there speechless. Clarke noticed the earbuds, and removed one bud from Lexa's right ear. "Earth to Lexa. You can use the bathroom now."

The brunette nodded, and said her "thanks" softly. As she locked the bathroom door, Lexa sighed and whispered, "What the fuck just happened?"

***

As soon as Clarke entered her room, she closed the door and fell on the bed. "What the fuck just happened?" She knew Lexa looked at her naked body intensely. The way Lexa looked at her right after gave her an intense feeling inside. It was so different from the way Finn looked at her. She was now conscious of Lexa. She liked the woman even if they just met, but getting to know her would be a feat. "Or maybe not," she thought.

***

Later that night, Lexa didn't come out of her bedroom at all. She didn't want to see Clarke after what had happened. She tried to get Clarke's naked body off of her mind, so she tried to answer her e-mails. However, a knock on the door interrupted her task.

"Lexa? Are you hungry? I made dinner, if you want some."

Lexa hesitated to answer. She didn't want to be rude, so she stood up and opened her door. She hadn't seen Clarke since the incident, and the blonde had her hair up in a pony's tail, and she wore a plain, grey hoodie with matching grey shorts. 

"Hi," the blonde smiled. "Hungry?"

Lexa was definitely hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch, and that was six hours ago, but good thing she had a couple of snack bars in her backpack to tide her over. "Oh, I'm okay, thanks. I just had a snack a while ago." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

Clarke felt Lexa was avoiding her, "Come on, Lexa. This isn't about the incident earlier, is it?"

Lexa smiled shyly, "No, nothing to do with that. I, I just... actually, I was on my way out." She went back to her desk and grabbed her wallet and car keys. "Do you need company?" Clarke asked.

"Where's Finn?"

"He called, said he's going to be late. Some meeting with clients and this big project in the works for the shop."

Lexa was trying to avoid Clarke, but the woman was insistent. "I won't bite, I promise. Scout's honour." Clarke made a gesture by crossing her heart and showing Lexa the Girl Scout sign. Lexa looked at Clarke smiling. "How could I resist that smile?" She said, and sighed. Lexa knew she couldn't get rid of Clarke that easily especially since they're a couple of rooms apart. "You know what, I might take you up on that dinner of yours."

"I thought you were going out."

"I changed my mind."

"Great! You are going to love what I made!"

Before Lexa could say anything, Clarke dragged her downstairs toward the dining room. She pulled a chair and made Lexa sit. "You just sit right there, and dinner would be served in a few minutes."

Lexa looked at Clarke who was busy hovering over the stove in the kitchen. "I made lemon roasted chicken, mixed veggies, mashed potatoes and boiled asparagus." Lexa breathed deeply and her mouth watered as the smell coming from the kitchen emanated in her nostrils. 

"That smells delicious, Clarke."

"It is. Wait 'til you taste it."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks. I got this."

Clarke looked at Lexa who was staring at her. She saw Lexa stand up and walked toward her. 

"I don't need help, Lexa, really."

"I was just going to wash my hands."

"Oh," Clarke moved to let Lexa pass, "of course."

They stood back to back, but both women felt so much energy in each other's presence. As Clarke turned around to go to the dining room, Lexa had her head down, and didn't see the blonde, so they bumped into each other. In unison, they both said...

"Ooh, I'm sorry, Clarke." / "Oh, sorry Lexa."

They looked at each other. A familiarity descended upon them. A sense of longing and extreme attraction flowed in their hearts. It was unexplainable, and both women felt it.

"Uhm," Lexa looked at the casserole Clarke was holding. "Let me get that for you."

Clarke was speechless now. She just nodded and let go of the casserole. Lexa took it and went to the dining room and laid it on the table. Clarke looked at her while she did that. It was heavenly. _'Why did a simple task by a cute woman looked so heavenly to her?'_ She thought. 

Lexa looked back at her, and noticed. "Clarke?"

Clarke shook her head, "Yeah, yeah. I'm... I'm going to get the rest of the food."

***

During dinner, Clarke and Lexa relaxed, enjoyed the food and revelled in each other's company. 

"You're really a makeup artist to the stars?"

Clarke nodded, "In the flesh."

"So, who was your favourite celeb to put make up on?"

"Uhm, that would be... Halle Berry."

"You met Halle Berry?!"

"Yup. She is such a sweetie. I even met her kids. She brought them with her on the set of her movie last year."

"Wow, Clarke, that's awesome!"

"Thanks."

"And thank you for dinner, that was delicious. First home-cooked meal I ate in months!"

"Really?"

Lexa nodded. "My roommate, Emori, she used to cook and I ate."

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen?"

Lexa laughed, "No, 'cause it was practice cooking. She was training to become a chef, and she often made these delicious meals for practice, and I was the taste tester."

"Wow, that must have been heavenly."

"It was. Then after she became a sous chef, she was so busy all the time, and she met this chef, John, John Murphy, who offered her a place in his restaurant kitchen, and then months later, which was actually just last week, they got married."

"Whirlwind romance?"

"You could say that."

Clarke was curious. She sipped her red wine slowly, then looked at her new roommate. "What about you, Lexa?" 

"What about me?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Hell no! I'm gay."

Clarke then realized why she was attracted to Lexa. "So, that's why..." She whispered to herself, but Lexa heard. "That's why what?"

"Oh, uhm..."

"Wait, you didn't know? Didn't Finn tell you?"

"Nope."

"Well, now you know."

"Girlfriend?"

"She died two years ago." Clarke sympathized, "Sorry to hear that." Lexa sighed and said, "Thanks." Clarke was intrigued, "What happened? If you don't mind my asking."

"She had lung cancer, but she never smoked a single cigarette in her life. Her parents were chain smokers though, and the effects of second-hand smoke just got to her, unfortunately."

Clarke didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Lexa continued, "Costia, that was her name, she made me quit cigarettes after we met. I owe her my new life. I haven't touched a cigarette ever since."

"When was that?"

"We met in auto mechanics class in trade school six years ago, we were just friends at first for a couple of years then eventually became more than that."

"She must have been special."

Lexa didn't say anything, so she just changed the subject. "What about you, Clarke? Has Finn proposed yet?"

Clarke held her left hand up, "Do you see a ring on it?"

Lexa thanked the heavens and smiled, "Not yet, maybe someday huh?"

Clarke looked doubtful, "I don't know. I didn't even want to move in together with Finn, but he was so persistent so I gave in. It was all a whim, besides, rent is cheaper when you share it with someone."

Lexa laughed, "You got that right."

They both heard a car in the driveway. Clarke stood up and walked toward the window, and peered outside, "Speaking of the devil..."

After a few minutes, Finn entered the living room and asked Clarke, "How's my girl?" Lexa looked away when Finn kissed Clarke on the lips. "Hungry?" Clarke asked. "Naah, I just ate with a couple of colleagues." He eyed Lexa, "Hey Lexa, how's your first day in your new digs? Clarke make you all comfy?"

Lexa looked uncomfortable as she remembered the bathroom encounter. She looked at Clarke who was grinning at her. She had to say something, "Oh yeah, in fact, Clarke made a delicious dinner."

"Good." Finn looked at Clarke, "Hey, I'm all pooped. I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed. Okay?"

Clarke just nodded and watched Finn as he disappeared upstairs. She then proceeded to clear the dining room table. Lexa noticed how Clarke became quiet after Finn arrived. "Everything okay?" She asked. Clarke just nodded. Lexa stopped Clarke from grabbing the dirty dishes. "Hey, I'll do the dishes, you cooked, so I'll wash. Deal?"

Clarke smiled, "Deal."

***

After doing the dishes, Clarke touched Lexa's right arm. "Thank you, Lexa, for helping me wash and tidy up." Lexa looked at the hand touching her. She held it and smiled at the blonde, "You're welcome, Clarke. Thank you for dinner. It was really delicious."

Clarke let go of her hand from Lexa's arm. "Thank you for enjoying it."

Lexa smiled, "Well, good night, Clarke."

Clarke smiled too. "Good night, Lexa."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days later, Clarke's coworkers dropped her home after work. "Bye guys, thanks for the ride." She waved goodbye to the departing vehicle, and turned to walk towards her home. As she passed by the garage, she noticed a figure standing in front of her car's hood. "Lexa?" She asked.

"Yup!" Lexa answered. "Give me a sec," she said as she bent her body to fix something in its engine. After a few moments, Clarke eyed the brunette as Lexa jumped up in a standing position beside her. "What's up?"

Clarke held an intense gaze toward the auto mechanic who was wearing a black tank top, jean shorts, a long-sleeved plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, and a red pair of Vans sneakers. Lexa's hair was tied in a knot at the top of her head. Clarke couldn't help but salivate toward the brunette. Lexa's appearance had smudges of grease on her face and arms, and beads of sweat lingered on her face, neck and chest. Clarke swallowed at the sight of Lexa. She definitely felt an attraction towards the woman and the way she looked at her made Lexa notice. 

"Clarke?"

The makeup artist was still in her own world, looking intently at the brunette. "Clarke? Clarke, are you okay?" The concern on Lexa's face shook Clarke from her state. "Yes, yes, I'm here," she answered. 

Lexa chuckled, "You sure are, back from work," and pointed towards the vehicle, "Your car's fixed."

Clarke smiled, "Really? How did you know it wasn't working?"

"Finn told me. You were already gone when I woke up this morning, and he texted me to take a look at it. I was gonna do it after I got the message, but there just wasn't any time 'cause I had to go to work, so I just did it today."

"What was wrong with it?"

"Dead battery, plus you needed an oil change, so I did that too. Oh, and your timing belt's still good, but maybe next oil change, you'd better have your mechanic replace that."

"Wow, thank you so much. How much do I owe you, Lexa?"

Lexa shook her head, "Nothing."

Clarke's brows furrowed, "No, I owe you for the battery, the oil change and the labour." She opened her shoulder bag and got her wallet, counted a few bills, "I only have 80 dollars cash, uhm, you wouldn't mind a personal cheque, would you?" Clarke got a pen from her bag and her cheque book, "Uhm, I guess $200 would cover all of it, right?"

"Clarke, you don't have to..."

Without looking, Clarke signed the cheque, then handed it to Lexa, but the brunette shook her head. 

"No, I would not accept that."

"Why not? You fixed my car and everything-"

"Clarke, this is nothing. I don't mind, really. Besides, you offered your home to me, this is the least I could do."

"Lexa, you worked on my car, just accept it."

"Nope."

Clarke just looked at Lexa as she grabbed her tools from the ground and placed it back in her tool set. She closed the car's hood, placed a dirty rag in her jean's left pocket, went to the driver's seat and took the key, then shut the door.

"No, it's done Clarke, no big deal." Lexa lifted the key in front of Clarke's face. "Here's your key."

"Thank you, Lexa."

"You're welcome, Clarke."

Both women smiled, their eyes gazed on each other, until Lexa felt something in her right pocket. In a swift second, Clarke grabbed the car key and ran towards the house. Lexa looked at her pocket, checked its content and found the cheque that Clarke just made. "Oh, you are sneaky, Clarke!" She shouted.

Lexa ran after the blonde, the cheque still in her hand, and before Clarke could enter the house, Lexa was in front of her, blocking the door. "Lexa, could you move please." Lexa shook her head, "Nope, I will not move until you get this cheque back."

"No, that's yours, you earned that."

"I told you, it's okay. I don't need it."

"Yes, you do."

Lexa paused, thought for a second, then she brought the cheque in front of Clarke's face and tore it up into small pieces. Clarke's eyes widened, "Hey, that was my last cheque!"

"Then order more!" 

Lexa went inside the house immediately, Clarke just behind her. "Lexa, what the hell?!"

"Okay Clarke," Lexa faced Clarke as they arrived in the living room, "I'll tell you what, why don't you just treat me to a dinner and a movie as payment."

"That's it? That's probably not even fifty bucks!"

"Okay, add a bag of popcorn, soft drink and candy at the concession stand."

"Done, but still not enough."

"Well, I'm cheap, I can be bought with just those, and I'll be contented and happy." Clarke snickered and looked at her curiously. "Really, Clarke, it's okay. I swear!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Clarke sighed and smiled, "Okay, so that's settled."

"Finally," Lexa remembered suddenly, "Oh, I forgot my tools, be right back." She was by the door when Clarke called her, "Lexa?"

"Yes, Clarke."

"Thank you. Do you... do you want to go out now? Finn called me and said he's having a late night again."

Lexa nodded, "Yeah, he told me that today too. I met this guy, uhm, what was his name again... starts with a W, oh, uhm - yeah Wells, Wells Jaha, he was there talking to Finn this morning. Finn said they're in talks to merge their businesses together, so he's always occupied these days with this new project."

"That's probably why he's always coming home late," Clarke said.

"Yup, t's gonna be like a one-stop shop for cars and I think they're gonna call it C&J Auto Repair and Tire Shop."

"He never told me that."

Lexa shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know why he didn't, it's a big deal at the auto shop." Lexa noticed Clarke's mood changed into a quizzical look. "Hey, maybe he just doesn't want you to worry, Clarke."

Clarke sighed, "Yeah, I guess so." In an instant, "So, what time would you be ready?"

"Let me take a shower first, 'cause I can't go sweaty and dirty to the movies. How about in an hour?"

Clarke nodded, "Great, I'll check the movie times. Your choice of movie of course."

The brunette smiled, "Thanks, I'll just get my tool kit. See you in the living room later."

***

An hour later, Lexa went downstairs to find Clarke wearing black, tight jeans with a matching knee-high pair of black boots, and a low-cut blue blouse that showed her cleavage. Lexa couldn't help but be hypnotized with the way Clarke showed off her assets. Clarke was the whole package: attractive inside and out, the most engaging personality, and downright gorgeous, plus she seemed to have a magnetizing sense of humour, in her own special way.

Clarke was sitting in front of her laptop in the living room, she looked up briefly and saw Lexa. "Okay, so here are your choices." She turned her laptop around to show Lexa the list of movies she could choose from. The brunette didn't answer, she was still staring at Clarke and her... 

"Uhm, Lexa, you're supposed to be looking at the computer screen."

Lexa blushed, "Oh, sorry. I just got distracted with... never mind." Lexa didn't see Clarke's smirk as she sat down beside the blonde. After a few seconds, Lexa made her choice.

"The Dead Are Hungry, Clarke."

Clarke looked at Lexa in shock, "Seriously? A zombie movie?"

"You said I could choose!"

"What about this?" Clarke pointed to a picture of a movie poster on the laptop's screen, " 'Just Surviving,' it's an action-adventure movie."

Lexa shook her head, "The Dead Are Hungry."

"Or," Clarke pointed to another movie poster, " 'Love Is Weakness' - it's about this guy torn between his duties as a leader and her feelings toward a new love."

Lexa deadpanned, "The Dead Are Hungry."

Clarke sighed, "Fine, we're going to see The Dead Are Hungry, jeezus!"

"Yes!"

The blonde looked at the time, "The last show is at 9:35, we'll eat dinner first, then the movie."

Lexa smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

***

During dinner, Lexa kept looking at Clarke, the blonde noticed, "Okay, what's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, while wiping her mouth with a table napkin. Lexa chuckled, and still looked at Clarke. "Lexa, just tell me."

"Your eyes, they're blue, and pretty."

Clarke dropped the fork on her plate, "Thanks." She sipped from her water glass, and looked at Lexa who smiled shyly and said, "It's like looking at the clear, blue, cloudless sky after a rainy afternoon and seeing the sun shine behind the most beautiful rainbow." Lexa couldn't believe she said that out loud. She couldn't help it, Clarke's eyes were piercing through her soul every time the blonde looked at her. She was about to change the subject when Clarke blurted out suddenly, "And your eyes are so beautiful, like I'm looking at a green meadow on a nice, summer day, with the wind blowing through my hair, keeping me cool and calm under a tall and huge oak tree."

The two women became speechless. Clarke couldn't believe she just said that out loud. She didn't regret it though, she meant every word.

"That's nice of you to say, Clarke."

"I meant every word, Lexa."

"Me too." Lexa continued to eat and diverted her eyes away from Clarke, and looked at her plate of food. "How did you meet Finn?"

"Raven Reyes. She's the costume designer I met last year at Halle Berry's latest flick. We became fast friends. She used to date Finn, but Raven realized she's not straight, broke up with him and decided to date Octavia, the stunt director." 

Lexa laughed and Clarke joined her, "Yeah, then Finn ended up with me."

"Doesn't that make it awkward?" Lexa asked.

"You mean me, Finn and Raven? Naaah, we're all good." Clarke paused, remembering the past, "It's funny though, Finn didn't seem fazed when Raven broke up with him."

"Sounds to me Raven was just a fling, Clarke."

"I felt uncomfortable at first when Finn became interested, but Raven assured me, she's into girls and doesn't care what happens to Finn."

Lexa's eyes were smiling, "I like Raven Reyes already." Clarke laughed, "Oh yeah, she's a hoot and half. And when she and Octavia are together, all hell always breaks loose. They're the best-est friends anyone can ever have."

"Are Raven and Octavia still together?"

"Oh yeah, solid as a rock. What about you? Who are your besties?" She paused then said, "Oh, that chef you mentioned."

"Emori?" Lexa shook her head, "Not really a bestie. We're friends but she was actually Costia's best friend, so when Costia died, Emori just took her place as my roommate. Anya and Lincoln, my cousins are a couple of hours away from here, and they come and visit at least twice a month, or I go and visit them. And there's Echo, but I haven't talked to her in a month."

"How come?"

Lexa was hesitant to answer the question, and Clarke noticed. "Well, I could be your bestie, Lexa."

The auto mechanic smiled, "You already are, Clarke, even if we just met."

The makeup artist smiled too, "I feel the same way."

***

While sitting inside the movie theatre, "You're gonna eat all that? There's popcorn, root beer, a box of chocolates and a bag of Skittles. We just ate dinner, Lexa."

"Clarke, it's tradition. When you're about to see a movie, you need all these junk food."

"Says who?"

"Me." Lexa stopped eating her popcorn and offered some to Clarke, "Want some?"

Clarke shook her head, "No, thanks." Lexa grabbed a handful of popcorn and goaded Clarke, "Mmm, lots of buttery and cheezy goodness. Soooo good, Clarke. Come on, you can't resist these, can you?"

Clarke thought she couldn't resist Lexa at all, especially when she remembered how Lexa looked when she was wearing that tight tank top and jean shorts earlier. "Okay, okay... I'll have some."

"Sweet!"

Lexa sipped from the straw on her soft drink cup, "Oh, I forgot to get another straw for you."

"Not to worry, I don't mind sharing a straw." Clarke grabbed the drink and sipped the same straw Lexa just drank from. Lexa gulped as she witnessed that sight, and thought it felt like Clarke just kissed her. The brunette removed the thoughts from her mind, grabbed the bag of Skittles and offered some to Clarke, "Taste the rainbow?"

Clarke smiled softly and nodded. And both women enjoyed its double entendre silently.

***

As soon as they reached home, Clarke and Lexa walked toward the main door of the house. "Thanks again for dinner, Clarke. And the movie, and the snacks." The makeup artist smiled, "You're welcome, and thank you for fixing my car." Lexa smiled, "It was my pleasure."

Before they reached the front door, Clarke didn't see the neighbour's cat running in front of her, and stumbled. With strong reflexes, Lexa caught her, "Clarke!" 

Lexa held Clarke's shoulders, while the blonde was holding on to the auto mechanic's arms. Clarke saw Lexa's eyes fixated on her own. She liked the way Lexa gazed lovingly at her. It felt right, so she did the same. She then noticed the brunette looked at her lips, then back up to her eyes, then her lips again, and ended up at her eyes. "Are you okay, Clarke?" 

Clarke noticed the concern in Lexa's voice as she felt Lexa's strong arms brought her up to a standing position. "Uhm, yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." Lexa turned her head toward where the cat ran, "Blame it on the cat." She turned her head to face Clarke and she saw the gratitude in the blonde's eyes. As they entered the house, "That's Kibbles, the neighbour's cat. He comes and goes around here sometimes." Lexa bragged, "Well, good thing I was here to save you."

Clarke teased her, "My knight in shining armour."

Lexa laughed and flexed her arm muscles, "Yup, thanks to my visits to the gym." Clarke laughed, "Make sure you renew your membership, Lexa."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, if you wanna come with me, I could bring a friend, free of charge."

"Uhm, I'm really not into exercising."

"Come on! Really? With that body of yours, I don't believe you!" Clarke's eyes widened, Lexa noticed and turned red. "Oh, I didn't mean to... I mean, okay, you do have a beautiful body, since I saw..." The blonde snickered, "Yeah, when you saw me naked in the bathroom."

Finn appeared suddenly from upstairs, "You saw Clarke naked, Lexa?" The two women looked at the guy, Lexa stuttered, "It... it was an accident, I... I didn't know Clarke was in the bathroom 'cause I had my earphones on-"

"And I don't usually close the bathroom door when I shower, you know that Finn, so Lexa thought it was empty and I just got out of the bathtub, then she showed up."

The auto shop owner was laughing as he kissed Clarke on the cheek, "Hey, it happens. So, how was your dinner and movie?"

Clarke answered, "Lexa wanted to see The Dead Are Hungry, so we had to watch that."

Finn's reaction was instant, "That was fuckin' awesome! Wow! Oh, that scene with the-"

"Chainsaw!" Lexa shouted in unison with Finn. "And the heads of all those zombies just falling off their bodies like tennis balls!" She declared as if it was the greatest thing she'd seen. Clarke shook her head, "Ugh! That was so gross!" Lexa looked at the blonde, "Clarke, that was the best part!"

"Yeah!" Finn chimed in, "I am so gonna watch that movie again!"

Clarke's face wondered as she looked at Finn, "Hey, when did you see it in the first place? You didn't tell me."

Finn averted his eyes away from his girlfriend, "Oh, uhm, last week. You had overtime that day, when was that... uhm... last Friday. I asked you two weeks ago if you wanted to see it, but you said you didn't like those kind of movies, so I went with the guys."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm quite surprised you went with Lexa to see it though."

"Lexa fixed my car, so instead of paying her, she opted for a dinner and a movie."

Finn nodded as she looked at Clarke, then at Lexa. "Okay," Lexa interjected, "I'd better go to bed." She gave a nod to Clarke, "Thanks again for tonight, Clarke. Good night."

"You're welcome Lexa," Clarke answered with a smile, "Good night."

"Good night, Finn."

"Yeah, good night, Lexa."

***

Lexa leaned on her bedroom door after she closed it. She remembered the cat incident with Clarke. She hadn't been this giddy in a long time. Well, she hadn't even felt this way since Costia. It was a different high though with Clarke, like a feeling of permanency. It felt good, it felt peaceful, it felt right. She knew she shouldn't feel this way because Clarke's involved with Finn, her boss, but she couldn't help it. There was something about Clarke that was making her feel so many things all at once. It felt heavenly. She smiled, as she walked toward her closet to change.

***

Clarke laid peacefully on her side of the bed. She heard Finn snoring beside her. It didn't disturb her one bit, because her mind was on Lexa. She would thank her neighbour's cat one of these days for letting her stumble and fall into the brunette's arms. She was sure Kibbles would love a bag of Temptations or catnip. She thought of how Lexa looked at her earlier. Finn never looked at her like that. It was the first time she felt something. It seemed like it was mixed feelings of extreme joy and completeness. She smiled as she remembered how Lexa wanted to kiss her as the brunette looked at her lips. She closed her eyes to sleep, and Clarke wished Lexa should have just kissed her that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brangelina were still together when I wrote this, lol ;)

Chapter 3

Lexa had adjusted as a roomer at Finn and Clarke's abode after a week or so. Every morning, she would find the couple already gone to their respective work places. Though Finn asked her a few times if she wanted a ride to work, she would often decline. She thought it wouldn't be nice if her coworkers would see her with the boss, even if they knew she was renting a room in his place. After her shift, she would often end up having drinks with her buds from work, or end up doing overtime and by the time she came home, Finn and Clarke had already gone to bed. 

Lexa hardly saw Clarke anymore. She really missed the blonde. The last time they saw each other was a couple of days ago, in the wee hours of the morning, when Lexa had to go to the bathroom after a night of drinks with her buds. Clarke just came out after using the utilities, and they talked for awhile. Clarke said she was going away for a few days due to the film she's doing was going to be a movie set on location. This made Lexa miss Clarke all the more, and she hadn't even left yet. 

The brunette then decided to find a new place. Inasmuch as she wanted to stay, it was just wrong for her to pine for someone who's already involved, even if she flirted with Clarke the night they went to the movies. She checked the internet for ads, but it seemed, the availability was always on the first day of the month. There were still twelve days before she could get her own place. 

Lexa sighed, she would have to stay and endure the fact that Clarke was in a relationship, and it wasn't with her. Though it pained her, she figured not seeing Clarke even if they lived in the same house, was a way to avoid more possible interactions with the blonde that would might lead to committing an indiscretion toward her boss.

***

Clarke couldn't help the way she felt. She missed Lexa, since Clarke had to be at work at wee hours of the morning and then in a day, she had to be on location for the movie set. And when she came home, Lexa was nowhere to be seen. Finn said she often hung out with the guys from work after their shift and he didn't know where since every time they went out, they always tried out a new bar. 

The blonde often replayed in her head the movie night she and Lexa had, and the way the brunette looked at her. She knew Lexa was attracted to her, and she also felt an unexpected attraction towards the auto mechanic. The feelings didn't scare her, in fact, it made her happier. She never felt like this towards Finn. With her boyfriend now, it often felt forced.

She jumped for joy one day when the film's executive producer Marcus Kane told her and the crew to pack up early. 

"Really? What happened?" She asked.

"Sick lead actor, allergies."

"Yes!" Shouted Clarke.

Marcus looked at her oddly. 

"Oops, I meant, sorry to hear that, Marcus."

Marcus grinned, "Sure you are, Clarke. Go home." Clarke was about say goodbye, but was stopped, "Oh, by the way, sched was changed for tomorrow. Instead of 5 AM, it's moved to 9 AM. Same location though."

"Really?"

"Really."

Clarke smiled so much, Marcus noticed, "I see you're happy. My wife would be grateful for that too, as am I."

"Thanks Marcus. See ya at 9 AM sharp tomorrow."

***

Clarke was singing happily in her car. She looked at the digital clock on her dashboard, and saw it was just a little after five o'clock in the afternoon. The drive back home was pleasant as she looked forward to a little time to herself, and maybe she'd hoped to see Lexa at home after a week of not seeing her except that time in the bathroom at two o'clock in the morning.

Meanwhile, Lexa's buddies had other things to do rather than spend lounging around in the bar and watching the sports channel. She was thankful though for the precious time they offered her since they had busy family lives with their wives and their kids, but they still hung out with her at least once during the week. She opted to go home instead after her shift. When she drove her car into the garage, her heart skipped a beat as she noticed Clarke's car was parked in it. 

***

Clarke was excited. In fact, she changed her clothes three times, then decided to just wear whatever made her comfortable. "Grey yoga pants and a white plain shirt, this'll do, it's not like we're going out anyway," she said to herself. After she came out of the bathroom, she heard a car door being shut. "She's home." She threw all her clothes that were on the bed back in the closet and went downstairs in a heartbeat. Just as she stepped in the living room, Lexa walked in from outside.

"Lexa! I'm glad you're home! I missed you!"

Lexa was surprised as she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Clarke hugged her tightly, and she responded with her arms around the blonde's hips and said, "I missed you too, Clarke." They stayed in a hug for a few more moments until Clarke let go, followed by Lexa. They both felt a loss of physical contact from each other's body.

"How have you been, Lexa?"

"Okay, you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You're home early though Clarke, what a surprise."

"Got sent home early. Lead actor has allergies."

"Which actor?"

"Brad Pitt."

"No way! Did you see Angie?"

Clarke laughed, "Yes way, and no, I haven't seen Angie. Not yet. And don't worry, I will let you know when she visits the set."

Lexa smiled, paused and looked at Clarke lovingly, "Thanks. It's so good to see you again, Clarke."

"You too."

The gaze was instant and automatic between them. Clarke eyed Lexa happily, as if she hadn't seen her for months. Tingly feelings permeated Lexa's insides, but she had to interrupt her happy thoughts of Clarke. "Uhm, sorry Clarke, I gotta take a shower now, 'cause..." She pointed at herself, "Dirty."

The makeup artist couldn't help but chuckle and nodded as Lexa stepped by the stairs. Clarke was about to joke that she didn't mind Lexa being dirty, but stayed quiet. She was about to turn the TV on, but Lexa called her. "Clarke?" She turned around. 

"Would you like to go out, uhm, you know, have an early dinner or something?"

Clarke smiled, "I'd love to, Lexa." The auto mechanic grinned, "Great! Uhm, meet you in half an hour right here?" 

"Yeah, sure."

Lexa disappeared upstairs and Clarke began to dance and sing, "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!"

***

In the shower, Lexa's smile wasn't fading. She knew she shouldn't be so interested in Clarke, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be with Clarke. She wanted to know more about Clarke. She wanted to spend time with Clarke. Ever since they met, it's Clarke on her mind all the time. And now, she looked forward to spending another evening only with Clarke.

When she passed by the bathroom, Clarke heard Lexa singing. She stood by the door listening. "I know you're always on the night shift, But I can't stand these nights alone, And I don't need no explanation, 'Cause baby, you're the boss at home. You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work. But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work." 

Clarke smiled. Lexa's singing voice was not bad, and it made her even happier knowing in fifteen minutes, she'll be going out with the auto mechanic again. Lexa was a breath of fresh air, like the smell of freshly mowed grass, or the smell of a bouquet of roses. It was exhilarating and it made her heavenly. The shower sounds stopped which made Clarke aware she was still by the bathroom door. She proceeded hurriedly to her room. She opened her closet door, grinned and started singing, "You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work. But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work."

***

Lexa decided to skip the hair dryer and left her hair still wet and damp. She didn't want to miss anymore minutes not being with Clarke. When she went downstairs to the living room, Clarke wasn't there yet. She sat on the couch, turned the TV on and flipped channels. In a few minutes, Clarke arrived, "Sorry I'm late," she told Lexa. "It was traffic in the closet department."

The brunette laughed and looked at what Clarke was wearing, "You look great, Clarke. That floral jean jacket looks good on you." The blonde said a soft "thanks," smiled and eyed Lexa's attire who was wearing black tight jeans, a tucked-in blue shirt and a plaid shirt hanging around her waist. "Thanks Lexa. You're not so bad yourself." She approached Lexa and grabbed a few strands of her hair, "I like the wet look. So fresh looking."

"Well, you wouldn't want me dirty and greasy with oil, smears and whatnot. Plus you'd be turned off with the stinky smell too."

"Oh, I wouldn't be turned off. In fact, I'm-" Clarke stopped talking. She was going to say she's turned on with the way Lexa looked, whether clean or not, but had to stop from embarrassing herself, and Lexa. 

"You're what?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke just grinned, "Never mind. So, where are we going?"

"Uhm, do you like Italian food?"

***

At the restaurant, "Yeah, Finn told me he has another meeting with that Jaha guy. They've signed the dotted lines and it's all systems go," Lexa said as she sipped her soup. "Does Finn know we're out?" She asked Clarke.

"Yeah, I texted him after you went to the bathroom. He told me to have fun, since we haven't seen each other for a while."

Clarke's eyes met Lexa's. There were constant gazing between the two of them ever since they arrived at the restaurant, and it made them both excited. 

Lexa loved how Clarke looked at her. It made her feel so at home. There was a sense of comfort and peace in Clarke's presence. She couldn't help but look back at the woman. Lexa made sure to look closely at Clarke's facial features: her eyebrows, her tantalizing eyes, her nose, her teeth and gorgeous smile, her cute beauty mark by her left upper lip, and her blonde mane which brings out her beautiful blue eyes.

The blonde never left her eyesight on the brunette, except when she had to cut her chicken cacciatore into pieces or take a sip from her glass of red wine. Clarke noticed how Lexa often touched her chin while listening to her, and nodded at all the right times, always so attentive to what she had to say. She noticed Lexa's gaze on her, which was unfaltering and she liked how it made her feel - like home.

Clarke told Lexa she needed to pack, since she had to get ready for the movie on location. "Where is it gonna be?" Asked Lexa. "It's a four-hour drive from here," answered Clarke, "not too bad but still far away," she gazed at Lexa lovingly, "from home."

"When are you coming back?"

"Until filming stops, three days after."

Lexa nodded. She was dreading that moment when Clarke would leave even for a few days. She would surely miss her. "I'll miss you, Clarke." Lexa thought out loud. Clarke smiled, "I'll miss you too, Lexa." The brunette smiled knowing Clarke would miss her too. Then the blonde sighed, "It's so different now."

"Different? In what way?" Lexa queried. She looked at her plate and played with her salad. She didn't want to look at Clarke, for fear the blonde would see tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. I used to be all excited when we're filming on location every single time, but now, I don't want to leave at all."

Lexa wanted to know why, "Maybe something's holding you back, Clarke." She paused, then said, "Or someone. Finn perhaps?"

Clarke didn't want to admit it, but Lexa was the only one holding her back. She knew she felt something for the auto mechanic, but was denying it even if the attraction was so strong, that it literally shook her inner core. She looked intently at Lexa and noticed the sadness in her eyes. Clarke shook her head, "No, I don't think it's Finn."

Lexa was making excuses for Clarke, "Or maybe you don't like going on location anymore, it is a hassle to pack, then get used to a new place-"

"I'm used to it," Clarke interrupted. "It's not the work, Lexa, I love my job, I love the people whom I work with, it's not about that."

Clarke heard no comment from Lexa, so she continued, "It's, it's about-" 

The food server arrived suddenly interrupting her thoughts, "Is everything okay, ladies? Do you need anything else?"

Lexa shook her head, "No, we're fine, thanks." She immediately looked at Clarke after the food server left. "Clarke?"

"Never mind," Clarke sighed. The moment was ruined, and she didn't want to dwell on something that she knew should not have a place in her life, since she was in a relationship with Finn. But why did she feel so much for Lexa? She couldn't explain it, it's there, and somehow it's not going away anytime soon.

***

Lexa was quiet on their way home. Clarke hardly talked to her since they left the restaurant. The brunette felt a sense of sadness in the way Clarke said, "Never mind," since it was unusual for her to see Clarke this way. She was always jolly and friendly at all times Lexa had known her. And Clarke made her feel things that no woman ever had, not her past girlfriends, not even Costia. Clarke was special. _'Only a special person could make you happy without doing anything_ ,' Lexa thought.

"Thank you for dinner, Lexa."

The auto mechanic glanced sideways to see Clarke smiling at her. "You're welcome, Clarke. I hope you enjoyed the chicken." She looked back at the road, and waited for Clarke to answer. "Yes, yes I did. It was very good."

Lexa nodded, "I'm glad."

Clarke looked outside the car window. "As soon as we get home, I have to pack right away. I've always been procrastinating and now it's almost time to go."

Now it was time for Lexa to ask, "Do you need help? You know in packing?"

In the moonlight, Lexa saw Clarke grin as she looked at the blonde who turned her head to acknowledge her, "That would be nice, Lexa, thanks."

***

Lexa was about to knock on Clarke and Finn's bedroom door, but she saw and heard the makeup artist talking on her cellphone. She was about to leave, but Clarke seemed upset.

"Right now? Then I won't see you, Finn... You didn't even tell me more about the big project or that business merger for the shop..." Clarke paused, listening. "Yeah, that's what you always say... Whatever, Finn! I'll see you when I get back."

Clarke disconnected the call immediately. She didn't want to deal with her boyfriend who seemed to care less about her. Lexa saw Clarke sit down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. Lexa felt the need to comfort the woman, and knocked on the door, "Clarke, are you okay?"

Lexa noticed Clarke's face was crimson, and she sat down beside the makeup artist. Clarke didn't say anything except look at Lexa. The brunette noticed the tears welling in the blonde's eyes. "Whatever it is, it's gonna be okay, Clarke." Tears suddenly emerged and trailed down Clarke's cheeks. Lexa couldn't help it, so she wiped the tears away from both Clarke's cheeks with her right thumb, then with the back of her hand.

It was a loving gesture, and Clarke noticed the concern in Lexa's eyes, "Thank you, Lexa. This means a lot."

Lexa nodded, and she hugged Clarke to comfort her further. Clarke welcomed it and embraced the brunette tightly. The hug was warm and calming. Clarke felt an instant peace that soothed her soul. In just one gesture, it was enough for her to know that Lexa was the kindest soul she had ever met.

The auto mechanic let go of the embrace, "Do you feel better?" She asked, her eyes still looking deeply into Clarke's. "Yes, I do." Clarke nodded. "Thanks again Lexa," she added. Lexa just smiled. They were still facing one another, and both became quiet as their eyes did all the talking. The room was filled with sexual tension, they both knew it and felt it. Lexa noticed Clarke's eyes fell on her lips, so she mirrored the woman's actions. Lexa looked at Clarke's lips, it was inviting and she wanted to kiss her so badly. But in the back of her mind, it wasn't right. In a few seconds, Clarke's lips were about to touch hers. Slowly, Clarke was moving her head towards Lexa's face. She heard Clarke whisper, "Lexa..." 

Lexa wanted it so much. To feel Clarke's lips on hers. She dreamt of this moment since she met Clarke, but like how Clarke felt, something was holding her back. It just wasn't right. Clarke had a boyfriend. She was staying at her and her boyfriend's abode, and to kiss Clarke was a betrayal not only to the person who offered his home to her, but to her boss as well. 

"Clarke," she whispered. Lexa moved her face away suddenly from Clarke, and stood up. "As much as I want to kiss you right now, I can't, it's not right Clarke, and you know it. I don't want to take advantage, you just had a fight with your boyfriend and I don't want to be a-"

Lexa stopped mid sentence and didn't want to finish her statement. She stood up, and left a speechless Clarke sitting on her bed with whom she shared with her boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lexa couldn't sleep, she tossed and she turned, her mind was simply running nonstop. She kept thinking about Clarke and realized she was harsh towards her. She wanted to comfort the woman earlier, but she ended up hurting the blonde even more. She wanted to apologize for being a jerk, so she stood up and opened her bedroom door and walked towards Clarke's room. She saw the door was ajar, and she knocked softly, "Clarke?" She peered inside and noticed the bed hadn't been slept in. She proceeded downstairs to look for the blonde. "Clarke?" She called out while going downstairs. 

Clarke had been in the living room ever since Lexa stormed out of her bedroom a couple of hours ago. She sat on the couch with a glass of milk in her hand and noticed she hadn't drank it yet. She chuckled for forgetting about it, since her thoughts were far away from reality. Her mind was fixated on only one person - Lexa. She sipped a little bit of the white liquid, but heard Lexa's voice coming from the staircase. She looked up to see Lexa calling her.

"Clarke?"

"I'm here," Clarke answered.

Lexa looked toward the sound of Clarke's voice and saw the blonde's silhouette leaning against the couch, "Why are you sitting in the dark?" She asked, as she turned the light on in the living room.

"Matches my mood," answered Clarke with a chuckle.

The brunette ignored the comment and sat beside the blonde, "I apologize Clarke, for the things I said earlier."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I don't want to be a third wheel in any relationship."

"You're not a third wheel, Lexa," stated Clarke. "You're someone I've known for over a week and yet, here you are, comforting me in ways no one can. You've become so much to me in so little time and I'm thankful for it."

Lexa smiled, "I don't like to see you upset, Clarke."

"I _was_ upset, but I'm okay now, thanks to you."

"I'm sorry again though."

"For what?"

"For eavesdropping. I kinda heard you were talking to Finn and I-"

"Don't worry about it. All's forgiven."

Lexa nodded. She noticed Clarke was holding a coffee mug, but when she looked inside she saw white liquid in it. When she looked back at Clarke, the woman was looking at her, observing her. "I'm sorry too, Lexa." The brunette got confused, "For what?"

"For almost kissing you."

"Don't be, I wanted to kiss you too."

The declaration of truthful sentences made them both smile softly. "But you couldn't, 'cause I have a boyfriend," Clarke stated. The auto mechanic was quiet and just nodded.

"What if I tell you that boyfriend isn't coming home tonight?"

Lexa's eyes lit up, "He isn't?"

Clarke nodded, "He's gonna get drunk with his posse - for finalizing the deal with that guy - Wells Jaha. He said it's a guy thing."

"Oh yeah, I know about the guy thing - lotsa drinking, watching sports and talking about women which usually ends up 'til the wee hours of the morning." Clarke just looked at her, and the brunette continued, "The guys from the auto shop and I usually do that at least once a week." Lexa showed a grin while reminiscing, "One time, my coworker, Atom, he drank two pitchers of this Zombie concoction and ended up puking it out the whole night. Finn was kind enough to drive him home."

"When was this?" Asked Clarke. Lexa thought for a moment, "Uhm, It was a month ago. I remembered 'cause it was on Costia's second death anniversary." Clarke nodded, and Lexa sighed for a moment. The makeup artist held Lexa's hands. "Sorry," she offered. Lexa forced a smile, "I went out with the guys, as not to hurt too much."

Lexa looked at Clarke's hands, still holding hers. She caressed both hands and said, "Thank you, Clarke."

"You're welcome," Clarke answered. The blonde looked deeply into Lexa's eyes. "It's just you and me right now, Lexa," Clarke hinted. She wanted to try again, she wanted to make Lexa feel the things she's feeling. The want and the need to kiss the brunette pervaded her mind ever since she fell into Lexa's arms after their movie night.

Lexa noticed the statement. She saw a sparkle in Clarke's eyes, which turned into longing which she herself understood. She longed for Clarke ever since she laid eyes on the blonde that first moment they met, and right here, right now, the woman was offering herself to her. Would she give in and follow her heart? Or would she follow her mind, ignore what Clarke said and just go back up to her bedroom?

"Clarke," she whispered, "You know I can't."

Clarke didn't care anymore, she was feeling so much desire for this woman who cared so much for her. She thought, _'To hell with everything else!'_

"Lexa, don't deny it," Clarke whispered, then she placed the mug on the coffee table. In a soft voice, she added, " You said it yourself, you wanted to kiss me too."

Lexa's heart was beating so fast. Her mind was telling her not to, but her heart was telling her to just kiss the girl. She knew Clarke wanted her, and she wanted Clarke, so what was the problem again? 

"Don't fight it, Lexa. Just listen to what your heart is saying," Clark said with a firm voice.

Upon hearing this, Lexa just did that. She followed her heart and she let her attraction towards Clarke win. 

She held Clarke's left cheek with her right hand and pulled her head closer. Her lips touched Clarke's slowly. Lexa felt Clarke smile as she kissed the blonde continuously. Lexa felt Clarke's lips cover her own, and liked how Clarke moved her hands suddenly underneath her night shirt to touch her. Lexa loved the feeling of being wanted and being needed, she felt it in the blonde's kisses. She hadn't felt like this since Costia died, but this was Clarke, a special woman and she wanted so much more of Clarke. Her thirst for Clarke was so strong, it had to be quenched and this was the perfect time. Somehow, she felt she deserved this, even if she felt it was just this one special moment.

Clarke couldn't believe Lexa's lips and tongue were dancing with hers. It was the moment she'd been looking forward to do, to feel these special lips on hers. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore towards the auto mechanic, it was now or never. She wanted to feel loved and appreciated, and Lexa did just that in a short period of time. Even when they met, she felt magical just being around the woman. Her heart was under a spell, and though she understood Lexa's hesitation for being aloof because she had a boyfriend, she couldn't help her attraction emerging from the moment they met. It was unexplainable, but she welcomed it wholeheartedly even though she held back at first. The pull towards Lexa was so strong, she couldn't break free. Instead, she was pulled in with her heart being the first one to give in.

Lexa pushed Clarke onto a lying position on the couch, but Lexa paused when her face hovered just an inch over Clarke's. "I'm following my heart, Clarke. Consequences be damned!" Clarke laughed, "Exactly what I'm thinking, Lexa."

The makeup artist pulled Lexa's face towards her and the much-awaited kisses followed. Mouths, lips, tongues clashed with great intensity. Hands roamed on skin and on clothed breasts and their breathing got heavier by the second. This went on for what seemed like thirty minutes or an hour, until Lexa wanted to feel Clarke on her, so she stood up suddenly. "Lexa?" Clarke asked, bewildered with her soon-to-be lover's actions. "I need to feel you Clarke." The brunette suddenly held Clarke's waistband of her shorts and pulled it, making the blonde grin. "Oh," she remarked, "I like what you're thinking." Lexa gave Clarke a devilish smile and said, "I've had enough foreplay, haven't you?" The makeup artist chuckled and nodded as she felt Lexa remove her panties afterwards.

Lexa gazed admiringly towards Clarke's triangular centre, "Yup, still the same as before. It's the second time I've seen you naked and still beautiful as ever."

"Half-naked, Lexa," Clarke answered immediately. "As you can see, I still have my top on."

"That's okay," Lexa said as she removed her own shorts and panties. "Leave it. I just want to feel you so badly!"

Clarke didn't have time to look or answer because Lexa laid on top of her suddenly. She felt Lexa's sex on hers and she understood what the brunette meant. The feel of Lexa was nothing she had ever experienced. Yes, she had female lovers before, but this was Lexa. The brunette was special and all of Clarke's senses exploded into overdrive in an instant their centers touched.

Lexa gazed deeply into Clarke's eyes as their sexes made contact. "Oh God, Clarke, you feel so good!" She kissed the blonde intensely as they began to hump increasing the need for extreme pleasure. The brunette smiled as she felt Clarke's legs wrap around her hips. Lexa encouraged it as she caressed the makeup artist's legs with both her hands. 

The slurpy and wet kisses continued as they humped ferociously. Clarke moaned as Lexa sucked her tongue with extreme gusto. Her hands roamed onto Lexa's butt cheeks and massaged it as she increased the intensity of her humps. This caused the auto mechanic to hump harder.

The brunette's need to explode was almost close. "Clarke," she whispered, "I'll wait for you." Lexa knew Clarke was close too, and hoped Clarke understood. The blonde didn't answer and felt more aroused as Lexa started kneading her breasts underneath her shirt.

The moans between the two women became louder. The humping became faster and harder. "Open your eyes, Clarke," demanded Lexa as she stopped kissing Clarke. The blonde obliged and opened her eyes to see Lexa's gaze on her full of admiration, hope, peace and was that... love?

Lexa saw Clarke's soul. Even when they first met, she felt Clarke was the one. No one had ever made her feel this way. It seemed she recognized Clarke's soul immediately as her heart skipped a beat that first moment they met. It was magical and it rendered her speechless just thinking about how Clarke had made her feel just by simply being. It was fate. She knew Clarke was her destiny and even if her mind said it was wrong to pursue an attached woman, her heart simply felt it was right.

Clarke saw Lexa's soul. She understood now that immediate attraction she felt towards Lexa when they first met. It was her heart. Her heart recognized Lexa's and became attached to it even if she didn't know her fully yet. But somehow deep in her heart, she knew Lexa. Like she was a missing jigsaw puzzle piece that had completed her soul - finally.

The feeling of completeness was felt by both women as they exploded into a blissful orgasm. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever experienced that made both their hearts smile while their breathing normalized. "Clarke, that was... oh my God, that was beautiful!"

Clarke nodded, her euphoria still evident, "Yes, oh God! Yes!" The blonde kissed Lexa again and the brunette welcomed it. Lexa stopped kissing after a few minutes and said, "I'm not too heavy, am I?" The blonde laughed, "No, not at all. In fact, I love it. I can stay like this all night."

Lexa looked at their position, "Uhm, half-naked?" 

"Why not?"

"If you insist," Lexa answered, as she plunged her tongue playfully again in Clarke's mouth which the blonde welcomed with her own.

"Mmmm, I love how you kiss me, Lexa."

"That's just the beginning, Clarke. There will be more, you know that."

"I look forward to it."

Clarke told Lexa to grab the fleece blanket hanging on the couch's arm and Lexa covered herself and Clarke in it. Both women felt satisfied while they cuddled in a peaceful embrace. Their feelings out in the open and the special bond that just followed confirmed it. Clarke played with Lexa's hair and a tranquil sensation just flowed through her heart. It was soothing and it was perfect. Lexa felt the same way. Just the feel of Clarke's hands, lips and skin on hers was enough to make her the happiest she'd ever been.

Lexa's head laid contentedly on Clarke's chest. "I can hear your heart beating, Clarke."

"It's beating for you," Clarke answered immediately. "And no one else."

"What about-" Lexa stopped. Clarke understood, "No. It's just you, Lexa. Only you."

"My heart's beating for you too, Clarke," Lexa whispered with a smile. Clarke smiled too and kissed the brunette's forehead and said, "I know."

In a few minutes, both women drifted off to a peaceful slumber...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clarke woke up first. It was already in her system to often wake up before the sun did, as her job had an on-call shoot so early almost every day, and this time, it was a four-hour drive out of town. The light in the living room was still turned on, so she looked at the huge, white clock hanging above the television set. It was almost four o'clock in the morning. Lexa's head was still on her chest. She smiled looking at her lover who slept so peacefully on top of her. She didn't want to disturb the woman, but she needed to go to work. She felt her legs still tangled with Lexa's, and loved the feel of her skin on hers. She wanted desperately to feel more of Lexa's skin, to feel all of Lexa's body touching hers, but she didn't have a choice at the moment 'cause she had to go.

She stirred a bit to loosen her legs, she noticed Lexa didn't budge at all. "Someone's in a deep sleep," she whispered to herself. She tried to free her body and arms from Lexa's, but it was futile without waking her up.

"Lexa," Clarke whispered. The brunette was still asleep. "Lexa," she said again. "You need to wake up."

"Mmmm," Lexa grumbled. "Clarke?"

"Wake up, sleepy head."

The auto mechanic stirred, heaved a huge breath and stretched like a cat. "I'm awake." She opened her eyes to see Clarke looking at her. "Good morning, Lexa."

"What time is it?"

"Four o'clock."

Lexa nodded and understood why Clarke woke her up. "When do you leave?"

"Now."

"Don't leave, Clarke. I'll miss you."

"I have to get to work. We have to be on location by nine o'clock. I don't have a choice, Lexa."

"You do, you have a choice. You can stay here with me and call in sick."

"You know I can't. Besides, don't you have work in two hours?"

Lexa sighed as reality set in, "Yeah." She pushed herself up in a sitting position. She looked at Clarke who was gazing at her lovingly. "What?" She asked the blonde. She stood up and looked for her panties and shorts and wore them. Clarke said, "Last night was nice."

The brunette paused, "Just nice?"

Clarke grinned, "Okay, uhm, wonderful, amazing, intense, beautiful!"

Lexa nodded while smiling, "Now that's a much better description." She grabbed Clarke's panties and shorts and threw them at her lover. "Better get dressed before your boyfriend shows up."

At the mention of 'boyfriend', Clarke's mood changed. She finally wore her panties and shorts and sat down and placed her hands on her face. "Since you'll be gone for a few days," Lexa started, "do you want me to tell him, about us?"

Clarke shook her head, "No, I'll tell him when I get back."

"But that's three days away! I can't stay here with him, in your house! It'll be worse when I go to work today, to see him everyday with the images of you and me doing it right here on your and his couch!"

"I'm sorry, Lexa! You know I wanted this more than anything. I wanted you. I chose you!"

Lexa sighed deeply and sat down beside Clarke, "I wanted you too, so badly, Clarke. It was eating me inside. My mind said no, but my heart just gave in."

Clarke looked at Lexa, "I'll break up with him, right now. I'll call him, right now!" Clarke stood up and was about to go upstairs, but Lexa stopped her.

"What? You can't break up with him on the phone!"

"Why not?"

"Because," Lexa answered, "It's not right. You have to tell him in person."

Clarke couldn't answer. She just looked at Lexa and went upstairs in a hurry. "No, no, no... you are not breaking up with him on the phone, Clarke!" Lexa followed her until they got to the master bedroom.

"I have to, Lexa, or I won't be able to function for three days."

Clarke grabbed her phone and looked at it, "Speaking of the devil, two missed calls."

Lexa grabbed the phone, "Clarke, you can't!" She went to the bathroom right away and Clarke followed her. The blonde saw Lexa's hand above the toilet, her phone dangling. "Lexa! You are not throwing my phone in the toilet!"

"Yes I can! Just watch me!"

"Lexa, don't you dare!"

"Promise me, you won't break up with him on the phone and I won't throw this."

Clarke gritted her teeth, her thoughts in a shamble for a few moments until Lexa asked, "Well?"

She heaved a deep sigh, "Fine!" Clarke left the bathroom and went back to her room and started packing. She grabbed pairs of underwear from the drawer, then blouses and jeans from the closet and laid them on the bed. Lexa stood by the door watching her. "I could help you, Clarke."

"No need." Clarke grabbed a duffel bag on the top shelf of her closet and started shoving all her clothes in it. While Clarke was busy with packing, Lexa sat on the bed, still watching her lover who went out of the room for five minutes, then appeared back with a bag of toiletries and she placed it inside her bag. Lexa placed Clarke's phone on the bed, and said, "I'm sorry Clarke. I didn't mean to-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, Lexa," Clarke said softly. "You're right. The least I could do is just tell Finn, tell him in person that I'm leaving him for good."

Lexa forced a smile and nodded, "I probably have to resign from the auto shop." Clarke just looked at her with sadness and said, "You don't have to." The auto mechanic shook her head, "Oh I have to, I'll do it today."

"No, don't!" Clarke shouted. "Wait 'til I get back! He'll be suspicious why, he'll ask questions and you can't tell him yet until I"m back."

"Clarke-"

"Promise me, Lexa, don't, please!"

"I couldn't face him after what I've done! I made love to his girlfriend!"

"Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Do you regret you made love to his girlfriend?"

Lexa answered immediately, "No, I don't, and I'll do it again in a heartbeat."

"Then don't feel guilty." Clarke sighed, "I should be the one to feel guilty, I cheated on him."

The brunette was quiet and Clarke continued, "He's been neglecting me, Lexa. Even before you came, he's been distant, always busy at work, coming home late. I haven't felt so neglected in my life, and then you came along and with just that one look from you, I felt so important... and special."

Lexa saw Clarke's tears had run down her cheeks again. She hushed her lover, "Ssshhh," and wiped the tears away the same way she did the night before. "You are important to me, Clarke. That first moment I saw you. I knew you'd be someone special."

Clarke sniffed then asked, "You mean when you saw me naked in the bathroom?"

Lexa laughed and teased, "Oh yeah, I knew you'd be someone special as soon as I saw you naked!" 

The makeup artist laughed, her sadness almost gone. "I knew it!" She shouted and teased Lexa, "You couldn't resist this body now, could you?"

Lexa nodded with a chuckle. In a few moments her face had become serious. "I will never neglect you, Clarke, ever. I'll make you feel special everyday, like a queen."

"Thank you," Clarke said with a satisfied smile.

"Come here," Lexa urged Clarke for a hug, and she obliged with a tight embrace. Both women didn't want to let go, but a beep from Clarke's phone made them stop. "Who is it?" Lexa asked. 

"It's a text message from Raven, she said she's picking me up in twenty minutes."

Lexa stood up, "Yeah, you have to go. Me too."

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, I'm going to begin missing you."

"Lexa-"

Lexa left hurriedly. She hadn't notice Clarke followed behind her. When she arrived at her room, the blonde slid her arms around Lexa's waist. The auto mechanic enjoyed the feel of Clarke's body pressing against hers and she relished the moment as she closed her eyes and held the blonde's arms with her own. "I'm gonna miss you too Lexa, so much. I know it's just three days, but it'll feel like years." Clarke kissed Lexa's left cheek, then whispered in her ear, "We have twenty minutes."

The brunette grinned and turned around to face Clarke, "Let's get on it then!" Lexa's lips were already covered right away with Clarke's and their hands roamed once again all over each other's bodies. Both enjoyed and savoured the sensation and the mixture of both tongues and lips. 

Clarke removed her shirt to the delight of Lexa, and the blonde prompted the brunette to do the same. The auto mechanic was too mesmerized with her lover's breasts. "They're so beautiful up close and personal," Lexa whispered. "They're all yours, Lexa," Clarke said seductively. Lexa was about to kiss one breast but the blonde stopped her. "Wait, not until I see yours."

Lexa removed her top to reveal her petite breasts and Clarke ogled at them. "Super cute, like you." Before the brunette could do anything, Clarke kissed her passionately, and she pushed Lexa slowly towards the bed. The blonde stopped kissing when Lexa sat down on the bed. They both gazed lovingly at each other, relishing the moment, enjoying each other's company and believing in their hearts they're meant to be.

"Come here," Lexa whispered and pulled Clarke's waist towards her. "Make love to me right now, Clarke."

Clarke grinned, "Let me remove these first." Lexa nodded and stood up and said, "Be my guest." Clarke's hands held the waist band of Lexa's shorts and panties, and she pulled down both garments in one swift action. In a kneeling position, Clarke admired Lexa's core. "Lie down Lexa," Clarke demanded and Lexa laid down as fast as she can on the bed. In seconds, the blonde kissed Lexa's mouth first then went down slowly toward her nether lips. "You are so beautiful, Lexa," she whispered. Lexa just groaned as she felt Clarke's hands had moved her legs apart. Clarke breathed in Lexa's scent, "And you smell so good too." 

"Clarke, please," Lexa begged. 

Clarke licked Lexa's inner lips from bottom to top, "Please what, Lexa? Tell me what you want." Lexa couldn't answer as Clarke suddenly sucked the brunette's engorged bud. "Oh God, Clarke!" 

"You like that?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, yes! God yes!"

Clarke's mouth continued sucking as she felt Lexa's hand on her head. Clarke didn't need to ask anymore what Lexa wanted. She made sure Lexa was satisfied, and from where she was, she saw Lexa's eyes closed and heard the brunette's moaning a lot, it was a definite yes Lexa liked what she was doing.

Lexa's breathing got heavier and her shouts and moans got louder when Clarke started to push her tongue in and out of the brunette's core. Clarke knew what she was doing and it made Lexa place both her hands on Clarke's head to emphasize for her to go deeper. Lexa opened her eyes and looked at Clarke, and with that just one look, Clarke understood Lexa's need. The blonde bobbed her head up and down as fast and as hard as she could, as her tongue went in deeper into Lexa's core with every thrust. Lexa humped to her heart's content and felt she was close to exploding. 

It didn't take long for Lexa to climax. Clarke slowed down her pace and with one more long lick, she grinned while Lexa started to normalize her breathing. "Clarke," Lexa said. "Kiss me, please."

Clarke moved slowly upward along Lexa's body by kissing the brunette's bush first then licked and kissed her skin while both her hands were massaged Lexa's breasts. "This is how you taste like, Lexa," Clarke whispered and began to kiss Lexa's lips to the delight of the brunette. Lexa sucked Clarke's tongue and tasted herself, which began to arouse her again. "I want you, Clarke," she mumbled. "I'm yours, Lexa," Clarke answered.

As soon as Lexa heard this, she worked fast by pushing Clarke on her back, straddled her and started to kiss and suck the blonde's neck. Lexa's hands massaged Clarke's breasts. She looked at Clarke provocatively, whose eyes were closed and her hands roamed around Lexa's back. Lexa focused her attention on Clarke's left breast, she squeezed it with both her hands, then sucked its nipple deep inside her mouth. 

Clarke moaned, the feel of Lexa's tongue and mouth sucking her nipple was too much to handle, but she loved it. Suddenly, she felt Lexa had left her breast and went to the right and gave the same attention to it as the other one. As she finished with Clarke's breasts, Lexa asked, "Are you wet for me, Clarke?" The blonde was speechless as Lexa pulled Clarke's shorts and panties off. "Let me see," Lexa said. 

Lexa moved to Clarke's right side, "Spread your legs," she said. Clarke nodded and right after her legs were wide apart, Lexa had moved her left hand around Clarke's head and her right hand towards Clarke's centre. Lexa kissed Clarke, but teased Clarke's outer lips first with her middle finger bringing it back and forth a few times which made Clarke moan. Lexa then inserted her middle finger inside Clarke's folds and her ring finger followed. Both women heard a sloshing sound that made Lexa say, "Somebody's so wet, Clarke." 

Clarke started to hump and moan. Lexa grinned as she kissed Clarke passionately again and again. Her fingers had found a rhythm in sync with Clarke's movements and they relished the moment and the intense need for satisfaction. Lexa loved the feel of her fingers inside Clarke. She wanted to make Clarke happy the same way Clarke satisfied her, and hoped it was good enough. 

The blonde was close, Lexa still kept her movements then added a third finger which surprised Clarke and made her shout 'shit' and 'fuck' a few times. Lexa laughed and then, with one final push and pull, Clarke climaxed.

After a few moments, in the afterglow, Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa looking at her lovingly. "Oh God, Lexa!" The brunette grinned, "You liked that?" Clarke laughed, "I loved it. Three fingers huh?"

Lexa grinned and nodded, then placed her right leg over Clarke's body, "And your tongue was amazing, Clarke. Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

"Niylah."

"Who's Niylah?"

"Ex-girlfriend. She was my first girlfriend at the Arkadia Beauty College. She was my mentor, taught me everything I needed to know about makeup, and then there were other things..."

"Aaaah, the tongue trick," Lexa concluded. Clarke nodded and Lexa kissed her nose. "And I loved it, Clarke."

Clarke smiled, "Good to know." 

"I should thank Niylah then for teaching you that." 

"We should both thank her," Clarke said while she caressed Lexa's cheeks.

"We will." 

The two women enjoyed the afterglow. Neither of them said anything, it was understood that they both relished the peaceful moment together again, just cuddled with endless caresses. Suddenly, Lexa sighed deeply, "I'm gonna miss you, Clarke."

Clarke looked at the clock on the bedside table, "That reminds me, I have to go." 

"I know."

The makeup artist stood up and looked at a naked Lexa staring lovingly at her. She knelt down on the bed to give the brunette a goodbye kiss. "I'm gonna miss you too, Lexa." 

***

Clarke was alone in her trailer on the set of her latest film assignment. It's the second day of her makeup duties and filming was done for the day. She hardly slept the night before and her thoughts lingered on Lexa. She missed her so much. She couldn't believe they had made love already, and even though she knew it was wrong, since she was in a relationship with Finn, being with Lexa just felt right.

The blonde still had to tell Finn about her budding relationship with Lexa. She was thinking how to tell him gently, without making him upset, but that was inevitable. It wasn't going to be easy, but she knew it needed to be done. Her relationship with her boyfriend was already over even before Lexa arrived, and they both knew it. She noticed Finn had been distant a month after they've moved in together. She asked Finn about it, but he ignored the question and just said he was too tired or too busy at work.

Finn had called her, but she hadn't answered. He sent her text messages, and she just couldn't message him back. Call it guilt, call it shame, she just couldn't talk to him right now. She dreaded the trip back home. She had to face him soon enough to tell him the truth that she had cheated on him - with Lexa.

The thought of Lexa thrilled Clarke though. Lexa had called her a few times, they talked and said sweet nothings to each other. Clarke laughed a lot too when Lexa sent her different selfie photos, some were just plain silly, but it was exhilarating. The high of always on cloud 9 kept her moving. After she'd met Lexa, everything changed. Before, she was just surviving, now with Lexa on her side, she felt she was finally living. The feeling of someone thinking about her and would be there for her when she got home, it was something Clarke had never experienced before, and her heart was always aflutter when it came to Lexa. Just one more day and she would see the brunette again.

Now all Clarke needed to do was to break up with her boyfriend.

***

Lexa made it a point to avoid Finn at all times. After Clarke had left, she went to work that day, and thankfully he was nowhere around. After her shift, she had wanted to go out with her coworkers, but they had already made plans or had family obligations to attend. So, she just went to the place where she was familiar with, her usual hangout back in the day, The Queen's Lounge, a lesbian bar. She and her then girlfriend Costia used to visit the place, but after she had died, her visits to the bar became less frequent.

However, this was a different time now. She had moved on, and found someone new. The thought of Clarke always made her smile. The thought of Clarke always made her giddy with excitement. The thought of Clarke always made her feel there's more to life than just surviving. The thought of Clarke - her face, her hair, her body, her eyes, her lips, her tongue - all of her - always made Lexa feel heavenly even if she was longing for the blonde and missing her the moment she'd stepped inside the bar.

"O-M-G! Look who's back!" Said the bartender behind the bar. The woman eyed Lexa as the brunette sat on the bar stool. "Where the fuck have you been Lexa?! You didn't text, you didn't e-mail, even a call saying hello!" The auto mechanic looked embarrassed. "Sorry Echo, been busy fixing cars."

"Of course, that's always your excuse. We thought you've forgotten about us already."

"Well, I'm here now." Lexa said as she grabbed a handful of peanuts and shoved a few pieces in her mouth. She looked around the bar and noticed just a few women in it since it was still early. 

Lexa couldn't look Echo in the eye. She knew she owed Echo an explanation for being distant. So she tried and gave in to her friend's eyes. "I'm sorry, Echo, the last time we talked."

Echo eyed her curiously. Lexa sighed and said, "It was Costia's second death anniversary." Echo nodded, "I know." 

"And I just couldn't come back here, it reminded me too much of her."

"I kinda figured that," Echo replied. "Are you okay?" The bartender asked. The auto mechanic nodded, "I'm okay now, thanks."

Echo accepted the apology and said, "That's good." Lexa's cheeks were then covered with Echo's fingers squeezing them. "Okay, let me look at you Lexa. Hmmm, you're lookin' good, like there's a certain happy glow on your face." Lexa smiled faintly. "You look good too."

"Thanks!"

"So," Lexa started, "How's Queen Nia?"

"You're asking about my mother and yet you didn't ask how I am? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Lexa... manners!"

Lexa laughed, "Okay, okay... how is my favourite bartender slash close friend?"

"Your favourite bartender slash close friend is hitched!" Echo showed an engagement ring. 

The auto mechanic looked admiringly at the rock on Echo's finger. "Nice! Congrats Echo! I know I haven't been here for a while..."

"Four fuckin' weeks, but who's counting?"

"Yeah sorry. So, you and-"

"Luna, of course! Who else would it be?"

Lexa snickered, "Well, last I heard you and Luna broke up."

"Well, you heard wrong. Sorta. Okay, we had a falling out but it was just temporary, and we made up and she got me this." Echo pointed to the engagement ring. Lexa scrcutinized the ring again, "It's gorgeous! You are one lucky lady."

"Thanks. So...speaking of ladies, who's _your_ lucky lady?"

Lexa paused. Echo's face had a huge grin. Lexa knew Echo was always curious about Lexa's love life. Since the auto mechanic had met her, the bartender knew everything about Lexa's past loves, but this time Lexa was sure Clarke would be her last.

"You never cease to amaze me, Echo. How can you tell?"

"Lexa, a bartender does not spill love secrets. So, what's her name?"

"Clarke."

"Ooooh, from the way you said her name, you sound smitten."

Lexa's face lit up, "I am. She's so beautiful, Echo, inside and out, she has the most gorgeous smile, she makes me laugh, she's kind, she's adorable, she's simply perfect." 

"I'm assuming the sex is perfect too since you have that afterglow sex grin on your face when you came in," Echo teased. "No, I do not!" Lexa said, defending herself. Echo nodded, "Aaah, yes, the sex is most likely mind-blowing! Am I right or am I right?"

"Echo!"

"Come on, I know you Lexa, that face of yours can't keep a secret. You've always told me stuff about you and Costia before."

At the mention of Costia's name, Lexa didn't feel anything anymore. Yes, she missed her, yes she loved her before, but this time, Costia's memory simply lived on in Lexa's mind and in her heart. She would always cherish her memory, it's all about her new found love now - Clarke. 

"Not this time, Echo. No revelation of sexual escapades this time."

"Shit! Who the hell are you? Where's the Lexa Woods I've known for seven years?"

"Make that eight next month."

"Something's changed. You've changed, Lexa."

Lexa nodded, "I have. I can't explain it, but it's because of Clarke. She's made me feel things that I've never felt before. Like, I've known her from somewhere, I don't know, I just feel so light-hearted when she's around, and so calm and peaceful."

"Ooooh, that is deep. You're really into her, aren't you? Oh shit, my best customer slash close friend is truly, madly, deeply in love."

"I am?"

"Well, duh! I've seen you with Costia before, but this is something else. I know it when I see it."

Lexa sighed deeply and Echo noticed, "Uh oh, something's wrong. What is it?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Damn!" Echo shouted, but as she looked at Lexa, and her friend's puppy dog eyes, she had to comfort her. 

"It's gonna be okay Lexa, this Clarke hasn't married him yet, so you still have a chance."

"Well, she's going to break up with him soon."

"There you go! Then you can both live happily ever after!"

"I hope so."

"Oh I know so, Lexa. Why don't you give her a call right now?"

"Clarke?"

"Who else? Or is there another girl you're hiding in your pussy aside from this Clarke girl?"

Lexa laughed. Echo was a wonderful bartender, and Lexa had grown to treat her as a close friend, but Echo was vulgar sometimes, but she loved her nonetheless, and she made her laugh with that potty mouth of hers.

"Before I call Clarke, I need my usual drink please, Echo."

Echo smiled, "Sure commander, and it's on the house."

"I thought I would never hear that title again."

"Well, you still are the commander of The Queen's Lounge, Lexa. You always have and you always will be. I'm glad you're back. You should say hi to mother when she comes later. And, you should come here more often now, and bring this Clarke girl with you, so I can scrutinize her from head to toe."

Lexa laughed again and said, "Thank you Echo, I will. I have to say, it's good to be back here." The bartender nodded and said, "And it's good to have you back. I'll bring you your drink." Lexa smiled and she walked toward an empty booth in the far corner of the bar. 

Half an hour later, the queen herself entered the bar to see her daughter looking intently at a far end booth. Nia looked at what her daughter was looking at and smiled, "I see Lexa's back."

"Mother," Echo kissed her mom on the cheek, "Yeah, the commander is back. And she's lookin' good unlike that time when-" Echo stopped and her mother looked at her. "I remember," Nia said. "It was right after when Costia died." 

Echo and her mother reminisced the episode two years ago that no one would dare talk about. Both women felt sorry for Lexa a few days after Costia died. Lexa was a mess for months and they helped the auto mechanic move on with her life, though it took another month to do that. Lexa stayed with them and they nursed her back to life.

Nia observed Lexa who was holding the phone at arm's length and making silly faces. "Lexa's taking selfies. Wait, since when did Lexa take selfies?" Echo shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me, but I think it's because of the new woman in her life - Clarke. I think she's in too deep this time."

Nia smiled, "Really? The commander's in love again?"

Echo nodded, "I believe so."

"It's about time," Nia said. After a few minutes, Lexa saw her and waved. Nia waved back and was ready to give the commander a hug who approached the bar to say hi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clarke had been busy on the third day, making sure the celebrities she was working on had the perfect hair and the perfect makeup. She didn't notice her two best friends had been observing her from afar. After finishing up on a couple of extras, Clarke sat down and checked her cellphone. Lexa had been sending her text messages which made her smile a lot. Clarke didn't notice the two women hovering at her back.

"Who the hell is Lexa?"

Clarke was surprised at the inquiry and hid her phone, "Jeez Raven, you scared the shit out of me!"

"I know who Lexa is," Octavia said, "She's the roomer."

"Oooh, _that_ Lexa," said Raven who had her arm around Octavia's shoulders. "Everything okay?" She asked.

Clarke nodded, "Oh yeah, everything's... peachy."

Raven, who had been eyeing Clarke since she picked her up from her house three days ago, wasn't convinced. "I don't think so." Octavia eyed her girlfriend, "Yeah, what my babe said." She kissed Raven on the cheek, and Clarke wished Lexa was right there with her so she could be like her two best friends, out in the world with no cares except their own.

"Spill it Clarke," Raven said, "What's wrong?"

Clarke sighed. She couldn't hide her feelings any longer. Her best friends would definitely understand what she's going through.

"It's about Lexa," she started. 

"Yeah, what about her?" Raven asked.

"I think I'm falling for her," Clarke confessed.

Raven and Octavia looked at each other. "Oooh Clarke," Octavia said and wrapped her arms around the blonde, "That's great!"

Octavia let go of Clarke and Raven queried again, "Does Finn know?"

Clarke shook her head, "No, but I _will_ tell him when I get back. It's time to call it quits since we haven't been in good terms for a while now."

Raven nodded and said, "I kinda figured."

Clarke looked at her, "How so?"

"I don't know, there's just something off about Finn. I just couldn't place it at the moment."

"Well, how come you didn't tell me Raven? You dated him before, you could have told me," glared Clarke.

"I'm sorry. He was all over you that time already and I was," Raven looked at Octavia, "I was pining for this hot babe and it didn't cross my mind until now." Octavia giggled and asked, "Are you okay, Clarke?"

"I am," Clarke answered with the auto mechanic on her mind which made her smile. "Lexa is... she's so wonderful! She's cute, she's funny, she's witty and that body of hers, wow, I can just-" Clarke stopped. She looked at the two women who were grinning at her already. "Yes, she has a hot body. You'll agree with me when you see it."

"Oh, we believe you Clarke," Octavia said. "I'm sure you would have a very good look on that body of hers when you two, you know..."

Raven nudged Octavia, "I'm sure Clarke wouldn't tell us, babe. It'll be their dirty little secret." The costume designer winked at her girlfriend, but Clarke had one more thing to say after she heard the word 'secret'.

"I cheated on Finn, with Lexa."

This statement made Raven and Octavia gasp. "Shit! You didn't!" Octavia shouted.

"I did. And I'm not sorry I did. It was the best sex I've ever had... twice!"

Clarke's confession made Raven and Octavia speechless and blush. "Yes, Finn has to know, which is why I have to break up with him as soon as we're done here."

A moment of silence permeated the air. Raven broke it, "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do, Clarke. We're here for you, no matter what." Octavia nodded, "Yeah Clarke, if you say you're falling for this Lexa chick, then, we'll support you whatever you do."

Clarke smiled and heaved a sigh of relief, "Thanks you guys. I know you'd understand."

Raven nodded, "Of course Clarke, us? Definitely! Octavia and I owe you, 'cause you got us together in the first place." She looked at the stunt director, "Right babe?"

Octavia approached Raven and gave her a smack on the lips, "Right."

"Hey Clarke," Octavia said, "Anything you need, just let us know."

Clarke smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Their conversation had to stop when Marcus approached them, "We're packing up early, guys. We've finished filming here."

Clarke's eyes widened, "Really? I thought we still had three more hours to go?"

Marcus answered with a grin, "Nope, Special Effects said they'll just finish creating the optical illusions in the studio. So, good work everyone! Get some rest and I'll see you again in two days."

Clarke, Octavia and Raven said "Yes!" in unison and they scrambled about to pack up and got ready to go home.

***

Lexa had no choice. She had to bump into Finn one way or another. If not at work, then at home. She was about to exit her bedroom before going to work when a voice stopped her.

"Lexa, there you are!"

The auto mechanic couldn't escape, there was nowhere to go but to face him.

"Finn," Lexa said, "You're here."

Finn gave Lexa a quizzical look, "Of course I'm here, I live here."

Lexa had to think fast, "No, 'cause, uhm, I didn't see you at work for the past two days, and at home too." Lexa thought, _'thank goodness._ '

"I think I'm getting a cold," Finn said as he sniffled and then coughed a few times, "So, I took a few days off." Lexa nodded. She wanted to just get away from Finn, for fear he might find out that she'd made love with his girlfriend. 

"Oh, okay. I'm going now, so feel better," Lexa said while walking toward the staircase. 

"Wait!" Finn shouted.

 _'Shit_ ,' Lexa thought. She turned around to see Finn holding his cellphone then he looked at it. "Have you heard from Clarke? I've been calling her and sending her text messages, but she's not answering. Has she called you?"

Lexa was speechless, _'Oh God,_ ' she thought. _'He's gonna know! What do I say?'_

"Lexa? Are you okay?"

"Oh, uhm... yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She looked at her watch, "I have to go Finn, or I'm gonna be late for work." She walked toward the staircase when Finn shouted, "You didn't answer my question! Did Clarke call or text you?"

"No, no she didn't." 

_'Well, that wasn't a lie,'_ Lexa thought, ' _'cause Clarke didn't call me, I called her.'_ Lexa snickered and was proud of herself for the quick response.

Finn asked, "She's coming home today, isn't she?"

Lexa was halfway through the staircase, and when she reached the ground floor, she smiled and looked up at Finn who was staring down at her, "Yeah, she's coming home at nine o'clock tonight. That's what she told me before she left, Finn."

"Okay, thanks Lexa."

As she sat inside her car, Lexa heaved a sigh of relief and said to herself, "Jeez Clarke, come home quickly please, so you could tell Finn about us!"

***

Around six, Lexa was eager to go home to see Clarke. Although Clarke wouldn't come home 'til nine, Lexa was still excited and wanted to get prepared before she sees her lover again. _'Lover,'_ she thought and smiled, _'I could get used to that.'_

In a split second, her happy thoughts vanished when her coworker begged her to finish a car repair for him, "Lexa, please, just this time. It's my dad's birthday and I don't want to be late. It'll just be an hour, or even less."

Lexa looked indignantly at Atom. "What's in it for me?" She asked. Atom answered immediately, "I'll give you my overtime pay, for that hour." Lexa thought for a moment, but Atom was quick, "Plus coffee and donuts, tomorrow, my treat!" 

The brunette had a choice, either to say yes or no, but she needed the money even if it was just an hour's pay. "Fine!" She shouted then Atom was about to hug her, so she said, "Ewww, no hugging, please! Atom laughed, "Yes, thank you Lexa! Thank you!" And before she could say anything else, Atom had ran off to his car. She looked at her watch and thought of what she's going to do when she got home. _'I'll be home by 7:30, then take a shower, eat dinner, so by 8, I'll be ready before Clarke arrives.'_ She smiled and walked toward the awaiting car ready for repair.

***

Clarke was excited. In a few minutes, she would see Lexa again since the brunette told her she'd be home by 6:30 in her last text message. Clarke wanted to surprise the auto mechanic with her early arrival, so she didn't say anything in her reply text. Though she dreaded to tell Finn the truth about her and Lexa, it was about time to say it. She thought she deserved to be happy, and that happiness was in the form of Lexa.

Raven, who was driving, took a quick right glance at a gloomy Clarke, "Confession time, Clarke?" Clarke nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I'm going to tell Finn about Lexa and me right away, that I cheated on him with Lexa. I don't condone what I did, but I don't regret it either. I just followed my heart's desire, and so did she."

Raven was quiet for a few moments, then said, "The heart wants what it wants."

Clarke looked at her friend and asked, "Isn't that a quote from somewhere?"

Octavia, who was listening to the conversation at the back seat said suddenly, "Selena Gomez." In a firm voice, she added, "Oh yeah, love that song! You don't know what you're doing, you get kicked down, made decisions that weren't great, yup, been there done that."

Clarke looked at Raven with a 'What-the-hell look' meant for Octavia. "Uhm, Octavia, you okay back there?" Asked the makeup artist.

"Fine and dandy," Octavia answered back which made Clarke and Raven giggle. "Ex-girlfriend issues," Raven whispered to Clarke. The blonde just nodded and smiled.

As Raven parked the car in front of her friend's home, "Your heart wants Lexa, Clarke, doesn't it?" Clarke nodded. "So, go get her then."

Clarke gave Raven a huge smile, "Thanks Raven, but she already lives in my heart, rent free."

Octavia couldn't help but reply,"Awwww, that's so sweet Clarke. Yeah, who cares about Finn. I think he's a cheater."

The blonde's face went pale, "Well, so am I, Octavia."

The stunt director shook her head, "Yeah, but I think he did it first."

Clarke looked at Octavia, "You think he's cheating on me?"

Octavia said matter of factly, "Yup. I know the look. My ex-girlfriend had the same look."

"When did you see that?"

"That party we had like maybe a month ago at your place. He had that look already."

"Why on earth didn't you tell me?" Asked Clarke.

Octavia felt guilty, "I... I just couldn't tell you, you were so happy with him. I didn't want to spoil it."

Clarke got upset, "Well, that was then, this is now and do you see me happy?"

"I'm sorry, Clarke," Octavia said. "I should have said something, but... I knew you probably wouldn't believe me then."

Raven interrupted, "Just ask him, Clarke. See if it's true, and please tread carefully. You don't know how he's gonna react."

Clarke opened the car door and nodded, "Yeah, it's time we faced facts. It's now or never."

"I'm team Clexa!" Octavia shouted. Clarke gave her a questioning look, so Octavia responded, "Clarke and Lexa. It's a mash up of both your names."

Raven laughed, "Don't mind her, Clarke. She mashes up every couple's names."

Clarke wanted to know, "What's yours?" 

Raven and Octavia said in unison, "Octaven."

Clarke laughed, "It's cute. And so is Clexa."

"Yeah, thank me later Clarke, when you and Lexa will have your first dinner as a couple with Raven and me."

The blonde just smiled, "Thanks guys." She exited the car and got her stuff from the trunk. She was surprised to see Octavia standing beside her, "Finn's not the one for you, Clarke. Lexa is, it's so obvious."

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause you've never talked about Finn the way you talked about Lexa."

"Yeah?"

Octavia nodded, "It's how you said her name and how your face lit up when you talked about her. Not once did I see a huge smile on your face like that when you talked about Finn."

Clarke smiled, "So, are you my love guru now, Octavia?"

The brunette grinned, "I've always been your love guru, Clarke. You just didn't listen to me the last few times, and I'm telling you now, you're in so deep with Lexa."

"Just by that one look? You could tell?"

"Clarke, I'm a stunt director. I see actions in my head all the time, and your actions definitely point toward Lexa."

"Good to know, Octavia. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Clarke."

***

Clarke said goodbye to her friends and when she looked at the garage, Finn's car was in it. _'He forgot to close the garage door again,' _Clarke thought. She was also aware Lexa's car was nowhere to be seen, but her attention went back to Finn. "Now or never," she whispered to herself while she walked towards the door. She braced herself for what's to come and opened the door. "Finn?" She called out, but there was no answer. She placed her bags on the couch and remembered the first time when she and Lexa made love. It brought a smile to her face with the thought that it just happened three days ago. However, she had to deal with her boyfriend first. She looked at her watch and wondered why Finn was early and why Lexa wasn't home yet.__

She went upstairs and heard noises, but she thought it was just the TV. She wondered why the master bedroom's door was closed and just opened it. "Finn? I'm ho-" Clarke's jaw dropped. "What the fuck?!"

***

Lexa had finished earlier than expected. She was good at her job, so repairing a car was a breeze due to her four-year experience in the car industry, and she was proud of it too. An hour's work for Atom just took her thirty minutes, and she whistled after she said to herself, "Damn, I'm good!" She was ready to go home.

She got the surprise of her life when she saw Clarke's belongings on the couch. "Clarke?" She smiled. She went upstairs immediately, but she heard Clarke's voice say, "What the fuck?" Lexa reached the master bedroom, she saw Clarke standing by the entrance who was looking at the bed. As she entered, Lexa's reaction was, "Oh my God!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Clarke's hand was on her mouth. She gasped in shock as soon as she saw the two figures kissing naked on the bed she shared with Finn. She couldn't believe what she saw. She felt she was in the Twilight Zone. Lexa's "Oh my God" brought Clarke to her senses. 

"Finn!" Clarke shouted. A surprised Finn saw his girlfriend in the doorway, stood up immediately and wore his sweat pants and shirt on as fast as he could. "Clarke!" he said, "You're back early!" Clarke looked at the other person and shouted, "And who the hell are you?!"

Lexa exclaimed, "Atom?! What the fuck?!"

"Lexa!" Atom was on his feet in an instant and put his jeans on in a hurry.

The blonde who was still in shock just said, "What the fuck, Finn?!" And stormed out the room. The embarrassed man followed her. "Clarke! Clarke, wait! I can explain!" 

The brunette eyed Atom indignantly, "This is why I had to do your work for you, Atom? So that you could fuck our boss?"

"Lexa, it's not what you think."

Lexa didn't know if she should laugh or not, but she didn't want Atom to know how she was really feeling, "What I think doesn't matter, Atom. I don't really care what you do in your private time or who you fuck with. You could have just told me the truth, that you had a date, and not make up an excuse that it was your dad's birthday."

"I'm sorry Lexa," Atom sighed while he put on his shirt, "Finn didn't want me to tell anyone, that... that we were... you know..."

Lexa sighed, "Jeez, you know what Atom? You'd better get the hell out of here right now!"

Atom didn't say anything, and just nodded. Lexa saw the dread in Atom's face while he picked up his jacket. As he passed by her, "I'm so sorry, Lexa, really, I am."

Lexa stood speechless in Clarke and Finn's bedroom, and looked at the bed with mangled sheets and blankets. "Uhm, Lexa?" She turned around to see Atom. "You're still here?" She asked angrily. "Uhm, sorry to bother you, but can you please give me a ride? Finn and I just met at a restaurant and it's-"

"Oh my God! Take a fuckin' cab!" Lexa growled.

"Uhm, I don't have any money."

"Fuck, Atom!"

"Just this once, Lexa, please? I'll add an hour's pay to the money I owe you for today."

Lexa looked at Atom who had puppy dog eyes gazing at her. She pitied the guy, and just couldn't say no. Besides, she'll get paid for it, so what the heck. "Fine!"

When they went downstairs, Lexa was looking for Clarke. And they were nowhere to be found. As soon as they exited the house, she saw her with Finn arguing in the front yard. Clarke didn't even notice Lexa and Atom pass by since she was giving Finn a good, hard lecture. Lexa looked away and just turned her attention to Atom. "Where's the restaurant?"

***

Clarke stormed out of the bedroom. The bedroom she shared with Finn. She was so angry, she felt her face flush, and she could feel her heart beating so fast, she swore it would explode.

"Clarke! Clarke, wait! I can explain!"

The blonde didn't hear what Finn said, it was all a blur. She ran down the stairs and went outside. Finn caught up with her in the front yard, and held her right arm, "Clarke! Please! Just, just let me explain!"

Clarke flinched, "Don't you dare touch me!" 

"Clarke, please-"

"You could have told me, Finn! You could have told me you were gay all along, I could have understood!"

Finn sighed, "I'm so sorry, Clarke. I am so sorry!" The man didn't know what to say, instead, he cried. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Clarke. You don't deserve this."

Upon seeing Finn's tears, Clarke felt a tinge of pity for the guy. "You don't understand Clarke, you just don't."

"Then make me understand," Clarke said. The tears were already running down her cheeks. 

"I couldn't come out, 'cause... 'cause if I did, my dad would disown me."

Clarke didn't say anything. She knew how it felt like when her mom found out she was sleeping with Niylah, and it didn't go well.

Finn wiped his tears with the back of his hand, "My dad lent me the money to start the auto shop and he's pretty much a silent partner. If he knew I was gay, he would stop the support and kick me out."

"What about, what about the new merger? Would that help the auto shop, and you?" Clarke asked, trying to help even if she thought Finn was an asshole.

"The only reason why Wells Jaha's business merged with my auto shop is 'cause his dad and my dad are best friends. It's pretty much a business merger based on their friendship. I couldn't tell my dad I'm gay, Clarke, I just can't! I worked hard for that shop, and this merger would put me on his good side with a profitable R.O.I."

"But you're hiding, Finn!" Clarke shouted. She knew what being in the closet felt like. "You're hiding your true self from him, from your family, from your friends! And I know that's killing you, isn't it?"

"Yes, I know, I know!"

"Don't you want to be free?"

"Of course, I do," Finn answered. His face still had tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I had to have you as my girlfriend so dad wouldn't suspect a thing."

Clarke's eyes were becoming red as tears didn't stop, especially after she realized what Finn had done from the very beginning. The realization set in, "You used me, Finn! You fucking used me!"

"I'm so sorry-"

"Fuck!"

"Clarke-"

The blonde held up her hands, "Don't! Just don't! Sorry won't make it better, Finn! I can't believe this! When did it start?"

"What?" 

"The affair, with... with that guy!"

"Clarke-"

"Answer me, damn it!"

"A month ago!"

"Oh my God! Octavia was right. She said you were cheating on me, shit! She's absolutely fuckin' right!"

Finn was about to say something but he saw the anger in Clarke's face so he remained quiet.

"You could have spared me the two months we've been together, Finn. I... I could have been, I don't know, I could have been free, and happier. Instead, I had to live with you, with that lie you made me believe was true!"

"Then why didn't you leave, Clarke? You could have left, but you didn't."

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe, maybe because I liked that someone cared, or that someone was willing to share the rent with me, I don't know!"

"I do care, Clarke. I care for you so much."

"Bullshit! If you did care, you would have told me the truth!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Okay, since we're being honest with each other now, I'm going to tell you the truth."

"The truth? About what?"

"I slept with Lexa three days ago."

Clarke had said it. It was the truth she'd been dreading to tell Finn, and here she was, she had told him. _'God, that felt great,"_ she thought. Finally, the truth was out. Finn was quiet for a few moments then smiled. It wasn't what Clarke was expecting. She expected him to be shocked or upset, but instead, _'why the hell is he fucking smiling,'_ she thought again.

"That's awesome, Clarke."

The makeup artist was surprised, "Why on earth are you fucking smiling?"

"I did it on purpose."

"What do you mean? Did what on purpose?"

"Lexa," Finn began, "A month ago, we went out for drinks, and she told me and the guys that it was her girlfriend's second death anniversary. For an hour, all she talked about was Costia this, Costia that, and I just felt sorry for her. She said she's accepted her death already, but it was obvious she was still lonely and miserable. Then she said she needed a new place to stay 'cause her friend Emori was getting married and was leaving, so she couldn't afford to pay the rent anymore in her apartment. I thought maybe I could help her and so I thought why not offer her a room in our place, you know? Remember when I asked you if it was okay to rent the other room?" 

Clarke nodded. "I knew you were getting antsy with me always hanging out with the guys, and you always said you needed something exciting in your life, so I figured maybe Lexa could fill that gaping hole. So after you said yes to a roomer, and I asked Lexa if she wanted to rent a room, everything just fell in place. And I was right, you hit it off quickly, became fast friends, and well, you know the rest."

The tears had stopped, but the blonde was speechless.

Finn was the reason she met Lexa. Finn was the reason why she fell for Lexa. It was Finn all along who made things happen, who made her life exciting as soon as Lexa became a roomer in their home.

"How am I supposed to feel, Finn? You did this? Me and Lexa?"

Finn smiled, "It just dawned on me, but yeah." 

Clarke just looked at Finn curiously, her thoughts were still putting all the truths together and all she could say was, "Oh my God."

"I know it doesn't erase the fact that I made an indiscretion by making you my girlfriend, but I had to do this for you, Clarke. The opportunity to make you happy just came unexpectedly and it was in the form of Lexa."

"I don't know what to say," Clarke stated. Her voice had become softer and gentler, her thoughts had quieted down and so did her heart. The knowledge that she met Lexa because of Finn was simply unbelievable. 

"I'm sorry, Clarke, for everything I put you through," Finn said. "I know you probably won't forgive me for what I did, but it was all I could think of right after Raven broke up with me to be with Octavia. You were there Clarke, and I had to put up a front, for dad and for the business. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, I just had to do what I had to do."

"To keep up the facade," Clarke concluded.

"Yes."

"You are one piece of shit, Finn."

"I know, I fucked up. I'm sorry."

Clarke didn't want to be in the same place as Finn anymore. The sight of him made her skin crawl even if he had to do something with how she and Lexa met. She run hurriedly inside the house, she saw her duffel bag and purse on the couch, grabbed them and went outside toward her car. 

"Clarke, where are you going?" Finn asked with a worried look on his face.

"None of your god damn business, Finn. We're over! You can have your guy back whenever you want."

"But Clarke-"

Finn sat on the driveway and felt helpless as he watched Clarke drive off. In a few moments, he let his emotions overtake him, and cried again.

***

Lexa couldn't park her car in the garage lot when she saw Finn sitting on the driveway. So she settled on the curb in front of the house.

"Where's Clarke?" She asked Finn. The guy didn't answer. Lexa noticed Finn's eyes were swollen and figured he had been crying. "Finn, where's Clarke?" She asked again. Finn looked up at her and said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? She was just here."

"I'm sorry Lexa, She, she just left... I don't know where she went."

Lexa removed her cellphone and started calling Clarke, but the blonde didn't answer. The brunette just left messages on Clarke's voicemail. "No answer," she said to Finn. 

"I fucked up, Lexa. I fucked up big time."

Lexa ignored the guy, and started texting on her cellphone, but her text messages didn't get any replies from Clarke. Lexa tried calling the blonde again, she waited for her to pick up, but it was futile. The brunette sighed deeply and sat beside Finn. 

"Clarke's not answering her phone and my messages."

"She needs time," Finn said immediately. "Whenever Clarke's upset, she always needs time alone."

"Has she done this before?"

Finn nodded, "She's done this a lot of times before, and it was always my fault." He paused, and looked at Lexa, "I hurt her badly, Lexa. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"I don't know," Lexa said truthfully. "I've just known Clarke for 11 days, so I don't know if she would forgive you or not."

"She told me, Lexa, she told me about the two of you."

"I'm sorry," Lexa offered, "It wasn't my intention to fall for her. It just happened."

"Don't be sorry, Lexa. I wanted you to fall for her in the first place."

Lexa's face was perplexed, "You did?"

"Yes." He paused for a moment, then said, "When you talked about Costia on her death anniversary, I knew you had to move on, and I thought how, then Clarke just appeared in my head." Finn looked at Lexa who was still looking at him curiously, "And then you said you needed a place to stay, and I thought about the spare room, it was the perfect opportunity for you and Clarke to get to know each other."

"You're not upset?" Lexa inquired curiously.

"Why would I be upset? Did you just see me and Atom making out earlier or what?"

Lexa forced a grin, "Oh yeah, that was... That image is now imprinted in my mind, unfortunately."

"Sorry about that."

"You should have said something, Finn."

"I know, but I'm in the closet, as you can see."

Lexa nodded and understood what Finn was going through. Although Lexa knew she was already gay when she was nine years old, she still felt sad and sorry for people who were not out in the open.

Finn looked at Lexa and declared firmly, "Clarke is free, Lexa. No more Finn Collins in this love triangle. It's okay to love her now."

The brunette forced a smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lexa stood up, and was about to go inside the house, but she just had to say something more. 

"Oh, one more thing Finn..."

The guy turned around and looked at her.

"I quit."

Finn stood up and asked, "Are you sure you want to, Lexa?"

"It's not that I want to, Finn, but I need to..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Come live in my heart and pay no rent" is a actually a quote by Samuel Lover. Thank you for reading, Kru! I also appreciate your kudos and all comments. :)

Chapter 8 

Lexa had been pacing in her room for two hours, waiting for Clarke to call. She'd been calling her nonstop, leaving messages and sending text messages to no avail. She didn't know where Clarke was and she was getting worried by the second. She thought about Clarke's friends, Raven and Octavia, but she didn't know their numbers.

She sat down on her bed. Her face resting on her hands, thinking of how to find out about Clarke's whereabouts. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Lexa?" Finn called. 

"What do you want?" Lexa asked.

"Could you please open the door."

Lexa stood up and opened the door. Finn had the same look and attire he had earlier, his appearance still dishevelled and his face still crimson. "Here," Finn said. Lexa looked at what Finn held up in his right hand. "What's that?" She asked. "Cellphone numbers of Clarke's friends. I was-"

"You read my mind, Finn!" Lexa grabbed it immediately and went to get her phone which was on the bed. She tried Raven's cellphone number first but it went to voice mail. "Hello? Uhm Raven? Yeah, this is Lexa Woods, Clarke's-" Lexa didn't know how to describe herself to Clarke's friend. She looked at Finn who was still standing in her doorway, listening. She figured since he and Clarke were already over, she decided to say, "This is Clarke's girlfriend. I was wondering if Clarke's there with you or if she called you or texted you? Please, I just want to know if she's alright. I'd appreciate it if you'd call me right away, my number is 307-555-1118. Thanks and bye."

The brunette hung up, and looked at Finn. "I tried calling her too, Lexa," said the guy. "I knew she wouldn't pick up, but I tried anyway." Lexa nodded, "I'll try Octavia's number." The brunette called Octavia, but it also went to voice mail, so Lexa repeated the same message she left on Raven's voice mail.

"I couldn't reach them, shit!" Lexa shouted, then looked at Finn again, "Where the hell is Clarke, Finn?!"

Finn had no answer. He didn't want to upset Lexa even more, so he just said, "I'm sorry Lexa."

Lexa's mind went to a dark place. "What if she was in an accident when she drove off from here? Oh God!"

Finn had to console his former employee, "No Lexa, don't think that."

"Then where can I find her, Finn? Tell me, please! Does she, does she have a place she often goes to, like a place she hangs out while she's upset? Or... or does she go shopping when she's mad? Or maybe a favourite restaurant?"

"I, I don't know!"

"What the hell Finn?! What kind of a boyfriend were you?"

Now Finn knew the answer to that question, "The nonexistent one."

Lexa looked at her ex-boss who felt like crying again. He sat on the floor, his back leaning against the edge of the bed. "This is my fault, Lexa. It's my fault that Clarke's gone."

"Like hell it is!" Lexa shouted and paced again, her thoughts on overdrive. 

Finn was whimpering, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Clarke." Lexa stopped and stared at Finn who was obviously miserable and depressed. In an instant, she realized that she went through the same feelings of despair and hopelessness when Costia died. She felt the same way. She looked the same way. It was deja vu all over, but it was Finn's burden to bear this time.

Lexa sat down beside him. She laid her head on the edge of the bed and thought about everything that had happened and then some. "When Costia died," Lexa started, "I thought it was the end of the world." Finn wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and looked at Lexa. 

"I was a goner. I was miserable and depressed like you. Of course, it's different when you lose a loved one, but everything was still there: the inability to move on, the thoughts of giving up..." Lexa looked at Finn, "I wanted to die too, to be with her, but I didn't do it."

"What made you change your mind?" Finn asked.

"My friends. My family."

"If I come out, Lexa, my family's going to be upset or mad. And my dad would kick me out of his life, his business."

"How would you know what's going to happen until you try?" Finn looked at her quizzically. "I was depressed two years ago, but my friends and my family nursed me back to health. They always said to do baby steps. I didn't want to at first because I thought the feelings of grief wouldn't go away. Of course it still hurts a bit now, but to a lesser extent. You know why? Because I tried to move on, one step at a time, one day at a time. I didn't realize that my feelings would change, but I tried to do it and eventually I got better."

Lexa pointed to her temple, "It's how you think, Finn. You think that they're going to disown you, but how would you know until you come out? You never know what to expect until you do it. You take the risk anyway."

"What if they don't accept me?" Finn asked.

"Then it's not your problem, it's theirs. If you want to be happy, you need to jump at that chance and take a risk."

Finn's thoughts kept him quiet. The silence was broken when Lexa's cellphone began to ring. Lexa looked at it then at Finn, "It's Clarke, thank goodness," then she answered it immediately, "Hello Clarke?..." Lexa paused and listened, "Yes, this is she..." The brunette listened again and asked, "Is she okay?..." Lexa heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God!..." Finn also felt grateful that Clarke wasn't in any accident. "Yes, yes please, that would be great!...Yeah, I know the area... Thank you so much... I'll be right there!"

Lexa hang up and stood up immediately. "I have to go." She grabbed her car keys that were on the desk then her jacket hanging on the chair. She noticed Finn was still sitting and she asked, "Are you gonna be okay?" Finn just nodded, "Yeah, go and be with Clarke, she needs you right now."

"Thanks," Lexa answered. She was about to go, but turned around again to face Finn. "By the way, thanks for the phone numbers."

"No problem. It's the least I could do to help."

"You already have, Finn, by bringing Clarke and me together in the first place."

Finn nodded again. He looked at Lexa with grateful eyes, "Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the pep talk."

Lexa just smiled and left Finn alone with his thoughts once again.

***

Jake and Abby Griffin had just finished dinner when they heard a door being closed. "Are you expecting someone?" Jake asked his wife. Abby shook her head. They both went to the main door and found Clarke slumped on the floor, while her bags lay scattered around her. 

"Oh my God, Clarke!" Shouted Abby. 

Jake sat down and grabbed his daughter's head, "Clarke?! What happened?!"

Abby recognized the face of agitation on her daughter's face. "Clarke? Clarke? What's wrong? Talk to us! What happened?"

Clarke hugged both her parents and cried softly, "It's Finn." Abby asked, "What about Finn? Is he okay?"

"He used me," Clarke whispered.

The couple looked at each other and nodded. "It's gonna be okay, sweetheart," Jake said. Abby added, "Your dad's right Clarke, it's gonna be okay."

Clarke just looked at her parents, "He's gay and he used me."

"Oh boy," Jake said. Abby nudged her husband, and pointed to the living room. Jake then said, "Come on sweetheart, we'll go to the living room and you can tell us all about it, okay?"

Clarke just nodded. Jake stood up and helped his daughter to the living room. "I'll make us some tea," Abby said suddenly then disappeared inside the kitchen.

***

After telling them everything, Clarke just looked at her parents, waiting for them to say something.

Abby was the first, "So, you and this Lexa are... she's your girlfriend?"

"Well, since Finn and I are over, yeah, I guess we are... Yes we are," Clarke declared with a firm conviction in her voice.

Jake asked, "So Finn is gay all along, then Lexa came and you fell for her while your boyfriend was having an affair with, with his male employee?"

Clarke chuckled in hearing how preposterous that sounded, "Yeah, that's pretty much it, oh and the fact that Finn used me as his," Clarke made quotation marks in the air, "pretend girlfriend."

Jake was about to say something, but Clarke still continued, "And I know, I know, it was wrong of me to fall for Lexa while I still had a boyfriend, but it just happened. I couldn't help it, Mom, Dad."

"Are you in love with her?" Abby asked. 

Clarke smiled and asked, "Can you actually love someone right away after you've met them?"

"Well, it takes time to love someone, honey. Love usually develops over time when two people have gotten to know each other well." Jake answered then looked at his wife, "But I think yes, you can, 'cause that's what it felt like when I saw and met your mom the moment I laid eyes on her."

Abby grinned, "Your father was a bumbling idiot when he asked me out the first time."

"That's because you made me nervous," Jake said with a laugh. "But it was worth it. I got the girl, didn't I?"

The three of them laughed, then Clarke spoke, "The first time I met Lexa, I felt sparks."

"Oh yes, I felt that too when I met your dad," Abby said and Jake added, "The Sparks, the magic, the butterflies in your stomach, yup, it's all there. Some people don't feel it right away though, but eventually, it happens."

Clarke remembered suddenly, "Oh, speaking of Lexa..." She grabbed her purse and looked for her cellphone, "Oh no, my battery died, she's probably been calling me." She searched for her charging cable, but couldn't find it. "I must have left it somewhere, crap!" She looked at Jake, "Dad, do you have a spare charger I could borrow, please?"

"Yeah, let me check, I think I still have your old one in the office somewhere. I'll be right back."

After Jake left, Abby said, "Clarke, I know Finn wronged you because he didn't tell you the truth about his sexual orientation, but he had a reason for making you his beard. He just wasn't ready to come out. You should give him some slack. People in the closet have a lot of emotions inside that want to come out, but sometimes it takes time. Remember when I caught you and Niylah in-"

"Yes Mom, I remember."

"Well, it took me awhile to understand and accept your... uhm, your choices in life, and since you pushed me and your dad to attend the PFLAG meetings, I got to know the real you. And I'm proud of who you are, Clarke. I love you and whoever you'll fall in love with, whether it's a man, or a woman or something in between is fine by me and your dad."

Clarke laughed, "Thank you, Mom."

Jake returned with the charger, "I found it!" Clarke yawned and said her thanks. She plugged her phone right away. Abby noticed her daughter's sluggishness and suggested that Clarke should get some rest after a tiring day at work and the revelation about her ex.

"Come on, your Dad and I will tuck you in," Abby suggested. 

"What? I'm not a little girl anymore, Mom."

Jake said, "No matter what age you are, you're still our little girl, Clarke."

Clarke just smiled and hugged both her parents. "I love you Dad and Mom, and thank you, I feel much better."

"We love you too, Clarke," Abby said. 

When Clarke had finished dressing down in her pajamas and her parents had tucked her in, "Mom, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?"

"Could you call Lexa for me, please? I left my cellphone downstairs and it's charging, I don't want her to worry."

Abby smiled, "Of course."

"My pass code is: 8221. Thanks Mom."

***

Both Jake and Abby looked at their sleeping daughter in the guest room. "She's going to be alright," Jake said to his wife. Abby looked at him and said, "I hope so." 

They walked outside the room and closed the door. "I'd better call Lexa," Abby told her husband.

Abby waited for Lexa to answer, as soon as she heard Lexa say "Hello Clarke?" she answered right away, "Hello, is... is this Lexa Woods?..."

"Yes, this is she..."

"Hi Lexa, this is Clarke's mother - Abby Griffin. Clarke's with us, with her father and me, and she asked me to call you.."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank God!"

"I know it's late, but would you like to come over and see her?"

"Yes, yes please, that would be great!"

"We live at the Arkadia village."

"Yeah, I know the area."

"I'll text you the details."

"Thank you so much. I'll be right there!"

***

Lexa knocked on the door and once it was opened, "Mrs. Griffin?"

Abby nodded and asked, "Lexa?"

"Yes."

"Please come in."

Lexa entered and said, "Thanks. It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Abby laughed, "You too, but Abby's fine." After a few seconds, Jake came and offered his hand. "Hi Lexa? I'm Jake, Clarke's dad."

Lexa shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Griffin."

"You can call me Jake, no problem."

Lexa nodded and looked around, "Where's Clarke?" Abby pointed upwards, "She's resting in the guest room right now. Uhm, maybe you would like something to eat first?" Lexa didn't realize she hasn't eaten since her break at work and that was five hours ago. She answered hesitantly, "Uhm..." but Jake offered encouragement, "Come on Lexa, I made spaghetti carbonara. It is to die for." Lexa smiled, "Well then, I would love to, thank you Mr. Gri- I mean Jake."

***

Lexa smiled as soon as she entered the room and saw Clarke sleeping peacefully. The blonde was snoring softly while Lexa sat on the bed. The brunette caressed Clarke's cheek and tucked her lover's hair by her ear. She was filled with utter joy just watching Clarke sleep. She thanked the heavens for making sure Clarke was safe after the drama that was Finn. She looked and held Clarke's hand, and when she gazed back at her sleeping lover...

"Lexa?"

"I'm here."

"How did you-"

"Your mom, she called me."

"But you're here, in my parents' house."

Lexa laughed, "Yes, I am. Thank your mom for bringing me here."

"She did?" Asked a bewildered Clarke. "Yes," Lexa said. "Your parents are so freakin' cool, Clarke."

"Yeah, they are."

Lexa asked, "Are you okay?" Clarke nodded, "I am, now that you're here with me."

"Me too, Clarke, me too. I was so worried. I called Raven, I called Octavia, but they're not answering calls."

Clarke chuckled, "They're probably having a sex marathon since we're off for two days." Lexa laughed, "Really?" Clarke nodded, "Oh yeah, they tell me about it all the time." Lexa smiled and Clarke looked at her lovingly and spoke softly, "I broke off with Finn." Lexa grinned, "I kinda figured that out already, Clarke." Clarke smiled, "I'm free, Lexa." 

"Yes, you are," Lexa said then sealed the statement with a kiss. "I missed you so much, Clarke."

"I missed you too," Clarke removed her blanket, "I need Lexa hugs right now, please."

Lexa laughed, "And I need Clarke hugs." She laid down beside her lover and Clarke cuddled her right away with the blanket covering them. Clarke's head covered Lexa's chest, "Mmmm, now my day's complete," she said.

"Mine too," Lexa said as she kissed Clarke's forehead. The couple laid in silence enjoying the peaceful and loving moment, until Lexa said, "I don't have anywhere to live anymore, Clarke."

"You can live in my heart rent free forever, Lexa."

The auto mechanic chuckled, "Thank you, I look forward to that, starting right now." They shared a passionate kiss and the makeup artist said, "Don't worry, Dad and Mom said we could stay here as long as we want, or until we get our own place." 

"We'll get our own place?" Lexa asked. Clarke giggled, "Unless you want to stay here forever with my parents." 

"Uhm, nope, we'll get our own place." 

" So it's settled then." Lexa smiled and gave Clarke another kiss. She gazed intently at Clarke and caressed her cheek, then whispered, "I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too, Lexa."

***

Two months later, Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Octavia were enjoying a night out at The Queen's Lounge. 

"The reason why everyone calls Nia - Queen Nia, is because she used to be a man. Nick was a drag queen before and had the stage name Queen Nia, then after the sex reassignment surgery, the title just stuck, she got this place and called it The Queen's Lounge."

Clarke, Raven and Octavia's mouths were agape. "No fuckin' way!" Raven shouted.

"Oh yeah," Lexa said. They all looked at Nia who was talking to Echo and Luna.

"So Echo had a dad, then now she has a mom, well two moms?" Octavia asked with utmost curiosity.

"Just one mom now. Her other mom died four years ago," Lexa confirmed. 

"Too bad about her mom. It's unbelievable though, but good for her. If you didn't tell us that, I swear I'd think Nia was a woman since birth," Clarke said. A few minutes later, she asked Lexa, "Echo's been eyeing me a lot, is that normal?" 

Lexa laughed, "Oh yeah, she'll do that first, then once she gets to know you, she'll be fine, don't worry."

Raven chuckled, "She's checking you out Clarke, that much is obvious."

Nia arrived at their table suddenly with a few dishes on a tray, "Ladies, your food's here."

Lexa's brows furrowed, "Uhm, we didn't order anything, Queen Nia."

"No, you didn't. These are actually compliments of our friends over there." 

They all looked at the woman sitting in the bar with a buff guy beside her. "Oh my God!" Lexa exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Clarke asked.

"Anya and Lincoln," Lexa stood up and waved at her cousins. They came over, Lexa introduced them to Clarke and her friends and they joined them at their table. Anya said to Clarke, "It's good to finally meet you, Clarke." The blonde smiled, "You too, Anya. Lexa has told me a lot about you," she looked at Lincoln, "And you too Lincoln." 

"Likewise, Clarke." Lincoln answered. 

"Well, I'm so happy to see you guys!" Lexa said excitedly. 

As the two newly-arrived guests sat, Lincoln looked admiringly at Octavia, "You're cute, can I have your number?"

Raven glared at Lincoln then looked at Octavia who said nonchalantly, "Sorry dude, I'm taken." She pointed to Raven, "This here is my babe. So go find someone else's number."

Lincoln held up his hands and stood up, "That's why I hate coming to a lesbian bar. Are there any straight women here at all?" Anya raised her left hand, "Right here, buddy." Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Haha, Anya."

The women laughed after Lincoln left. "So," Anya started, "What happened to that guy you were with, Clarke? Lexa told me all about him."

"Oh Finn? Well, he finally came out."

"He did?" Anya asked. Clarke nodded then Lexa said, "Finn's not managing the auto shop anymore." 

"Is that where you worked before?" Anya asked again. Lexa answered, "Yup. The new owner, Wells Jaha's the new boss now."

Clarke suddenly said, "Actually, I saw Finn last week at the grocery store."

Lexa stared at Clarke, "You didn't tell me that."

"Well, I'm telling you now. He asked how I was, and you too Lexa. I said we're both doing great. And I asked how he was, and he said, after he came out, he and his boyfriend just moved in together." Lexa asked, "You mean Atom?" Clarke confirmed, "Yeah, him."

"Isn't he the guy you saw naked with Finn in your bedroom, Clarke?" Raven asked.

"Oh, yeah," Lexa answered for Clarke, "Please, I don't want to remember that image in my head, ever again!" The four women laughed.

Clarke gazed at her girlfriend with loving admiration, "I thanked him though for bringing Lexa and me together." 

"Awww, well, he was considerate after all, Clarke," Octavia said, "Even after using you as his 'pretend girlfriend,' he did make you happy with Lexa."

The makeup artist nodded, "That he did."

Anya looked at the untouched food, "Hey guys, this food is all going to waste if you don't eat it. Come on, chow time!"

While they were eating, "How come Echo and Nia call you commander, Lexa?" Octavia asked. Lexa laughed, "Because I could down a couple of bottles of any liquor you could think of and I won't get drunk."

"Really?" Asked Raven.

Anya answered, "Oh yeah, she's the commander of booze!"

***

"Mom called this morning and asked how we are," Clarke said after she and Lexa had made love.

"Great Clarke, now I'm thinking about your mother while we lay here naked in our bed."

Clarke laughed and said, "Sorry, but she said she wants us for dinner this Saturday night."

"Is Jake cooking?" Lexa asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Then I'm game."

"I think you just love to go there 'cause of dad's cooking."

"Ssshhh... please don't tell Abby and Jake."

Clarke laughed, "Okay."

"Promise?"

The blonde nodded, kissed Lexa and said, "I swear..."

***

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again... in another Clexa fic with girls, girls, girls and more girls. Did I say a lot of girls? Oh, and women, too... Lol. ;)


End file.
